El destino del buen angel malo
by renax3023
Summary: Flippy un joven militar es asignado para atrapar al líder de una peligrosa organización delictiva, en esta misión conoce a la dulce Flaky...¿que pasaría si dos chicos de mundos totalmente opuestos se enamoran?, pues entra y descubrelo.
1. Recuerdos

_Hola otra vez_

_Soy yo de nuevo esta vez con una nueva historia y espero q sea de su agrado_

_Bien comencemos, aquí les va:_

* * *

**RECUERDOS**

_Flippy:_

Todo esta tan diferente desde que a Sneaky y mouse fueron aceptados en el programa de transferencia a América hace un año.

La oportunidad de salir de este infierno me rondaba, me pellizcaba, y me rogaba a gritos que la tomara en cuenta, todo era perfecto, si no fuera por… si no fuera por…ah, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

_Flashback_

_Lunes 17 de agosto, a las 10:35 AM:_

_Todos acostados y exhaustos en el prado porque nos hicieron madrugar como de costumbre a las 5 AM a instrucción formal, lo que significaba ejercicios y ejercicios como animales de circo y si lo hacías mal golpizas y torturas que para que contar._

_Entre eso uno de los sargentos llego y hablo con nuestro instructor que era uno de los mejores francotiradores de este país, terminada la conversación, espeto._

_-soldados- intentamos de mala gana ponernos de pie- no se levanten, lo que les dirá el sargento Rangel será breve y de mucha importancia para ustedes- entrecerró los ojos haciendo notar sus arrugas- adelante sargento._

_Nos sentamos para escuchar._

_-amigos míos, les traigo un mensaje del general._

_Y ahora que será, la ultima vez que este trajo recado del general, nuestra jornada instructiva aumento cinco veces mas._

_-el general ha hecho un programa de transferencia de soldados- silencio- que significa esto, que muchos de ustedes irán a una misión tal vez de años o de por vida a América, o sea un lugar sin guerras como esta._

_Todos nos alegramos y murmuramos unos a otros llenos de algarabía y felicidad, hasta que el ensordecedor silbato del instructor nos hizo callar._

_-el programa se hizo con la finalidad de atrapar al cabecilla de una de las organizaciones dedicadas al sicariato, mas peligrosas tal vez mundialmente hablando, su delitos han empeorado implicando la participación de adolescentes menores de 14 años, así que esto se creo con esa finalidad._

_Que importaba un sicario, con tal de salir de este infierno, hasta me disfrazaría de monja._

_-las nominas de los soldados electos están en el mural de informativos, pueden ir a verlas si su instructor lo permite en este momento- dijo mirando a nuestro instructor- y los nominados empaquen sus cosas rápido porque los aviones saldrán a las 12._

_-bueno, como ya terminamos por el momento puede..._

_No le dejamos terminar, como turba de animales salvajes corrimos por encima de el al estilo anime sin importarnos el castigo, ni notando el cansancio que nos envolvía._

_-malditos rufianes- grito furioso con venas dilatadas en la sien y moviendo las manos en forma exagerada- esto les costara muy caro, me oyeron._

_No nos importo, como bala y gritando llenos de felicidad llegamos al mural que estaba atestado de soldados, ni para menos, todos querían ser nominados, ese tipo de misiones no era tan difícil como esta._

_Mientras unos corrían a empacar con una oleada de lagrimas de felicidad, y otros maldecían con coraje al ver que no eran participes de esta oportunidad de escapar del infierno, yo al igual que otros, buscaba en las enormes nominas mi nombre, que al parecer estaba en las ultimas por que no lo encontraba._

_-siiiiii, estoy nominado- grito Sneaky con ojos en blanco poniéndose a besar las nominas con movimientos que a cualquiera daría risa- estoy nominado,¡estoy nominado!- grito y rio como idiota._

_-tu también estas nominado Sneaky- dijo mouse todo emocionado- yo también._

_Rápidamente se abrazaron rompiendo a llorar a tamaño cascada al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaron._

_Los demás los observábamos con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime, con los ojos en blanco y con ceño fruncido; es verdad que es grandioso ser nominado, pero estos exageraban._

_Ya casi toda la estancia se había ido, y yo ya revisaba por séptima vez la nomina todo desesperado, porque no hallaba mi nombre._

_-eh- me llamo el sargento Rangel- eres el único aquí, y ya tengo que quitar estas nominas._

_-ah, claro- dije con tono frustrado-…disculpe._

_-si._

_-estas son las únicas nominas o después publicaran mas._

_-pues, son las únicas._

_No lo podía creer no constaba en las listas, ¿seria un error? ¿Y si tal ves solo se olvidaron de mi?, eso tenia que ser, y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados._

_-¿el general esta en su oficina? _

_-si…aunque déjame decirte que hace rato te esta esperando._

_Hace rato, quería hablar conmigo, ¿de que?, tal ves sea de este tema, tal ves querrá decirme personalmente que iré con mis amigos, porque todos ellos fueron nominados, menos yo._

_Bueno, ya que mis padres fueron asesinados cuando cumplí 6, y mi padre era como su brazo derecho, él se hizo cargo de mi, por lo que me considera casi un hijo._

_Llegue en menos que canta un gallo a la oficina del general con una taquicardia terrible, ¿para que me estará esperando?_

_Toc-toc- general puedo pasar- ya le tenia mucha confianza._

_-claro Flippy pasa- contesto con su voz ronca._

_Entre y el anciano de cabello gris me invito a sentarme._

_-esas nominas están completas- dije yendo directamente al grano._

_-si- remato, y mi cara se puso azul._

_-este, y…_

_-y seguro te preguntas porque no estas nominado- me interrumpió- a decir verdad, tu eres mas que apto para esta misión y se que quieres irte de aquí- silencio- pero…lamentablemente, tu trastorno de estrés post-traumático, te hace sumamente peligroso._

_No es posible, recién volví al mundo real…FLIQPY, mi maldita maldición, mi piedra en el zapato, él era la razón de mi mala suerte._

_-es verdad, es verdad, general- dije recordando lo que Fliqpy hizo al gral. Tigre y a su batallón; aunque algo en si es cierto, si eso hizo a nuestros enemigos, que le haría a toda la gente de la ciudad, es mas ¿Qué haría en una ciudad, si prácticamente nunca hemos salido de aquí?- lo controlare, hare que Fliqpy no salga, por favor, déjeme ir…-implore clemencia_

_-lo siento de verdad, Flippy, pero la respuesta es no- remato con voz de autoridad- y tu como buen soldado lo entenderás, verdad, ponte en mi lugar._

_Agache la cabeza- si señor- conteste con un hilo de voz._

_Sabía que ya no ganaría, que me pudriría en este maldito lugar hasta el final de mis días, y lo mas importante, voy a estar solo, porque todos mis amigos se irán pronto. Me levante lentamente para dirigirme hacia los helicópteros que pronto despegarían, al menos me despediría de ellos._

_Llegue, Sneaky y mouse con sonrisa de oreja a oreja mas sus grandes maletas (en especial las de mouse, que no dejaría sus preciadas bombas aquí) me interceptaron._

_-oye, no has alistado tus cosas- dijo Sneaky._

_-amigo, pasa algo- dijo mouse al ver mi mal semblante._

_-si…no iré con ustedes._

_Ambos se miraron con cara de "ya lo sabíamos"_

_Los helicópteros se alistaban para ponerse en marcha con la mayoría de soldados en su interior. Sneaky y mouse me dieron un abrazo, no tan largo pero si con el msj te vamos a extrañar, mas marcado que cuaderno garabateado._

_Fueron los últimos en entrar, y el ultimo helicóptero comenzó a elevarse, me despedí con la mano conteniendo las lagrimas que en ese momento no sabia si eran de tristeza o de envidia, todos los del helicóptero hicieron lo mismo, hasta que cerraron la compuerta y se alejaron mas y mas hasta que parecieron un ave mas en el firmamento que se enlistaba a desaparecer._

_Me quede ahí mirando hacia un punto fijo en el cielo y una lluvia funesta me empapo de pies a cabeza._

_-Fin del flashback-_

Seguía en mis recuerdos, distraído de la realidad, otra vez

_-ya me tienes harto con la misma cantaleta- repuso Fliqpy con hastio._

_-tu…mejor cállate- repuso Flippy con tono igual- que todavía no te quito la ley del hielo._

_-si se nota jajajaja…ahora que me acuerdo porque me pusiste la ley del hielo_

_-deja de atormentarme- grito Flippy para sus adentros con los ojos en blanco- ya q me quitaste la oportunidad de largarme de este maldito lugar…_

_-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh- interrumpió Fliqpy moviendo el índice en forma de negación- maldecir es algo malo jajajajaja._

_-eres el menos indicado para decir eso- gruñí- y ya deja de ladrar "vomitado del diablo"_

_-ah, mira eso es lo mas hermoso q me has dicho- dijo con voz cantarina- y por cierto, quítate esa idea de irte de aquí, este es mi lugar- se torno serio- me oíste bien._

Un toc toc en la puerta interrumpió mi conversación de todos los días con Fliqpy...oh-oh estaba en problemas, yo todavía en el cuarto de literas y los demás ya hace rato que se fueron a instrucción formal.

No me importaba, en estos momentos ya no importaba nada; abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el sargento Rangel.

-Flippy sabia que estabas aquí.

Auch, eso me dio vergüenza, prácticamente me hacia ver como un holgazán.

-como sea, el general quiere verte.

-ah- gruñí al mismo tiempo que nos dirigimos a su oficina.

-cambia esa fachada, a ese paso 5 años después tendrás un aspecto mas viejo que el del general.

Se marcho y yo entre pidiendo permiso como siempre lo hacia, el anciano me observo con ojos de lastima al mismo tiempo que me sente frente a su escritorio.

Saque una sonrisa forzada para que no se diera cuenta de mi estado de animo, no quería causarle disgustos, prácticamente él ha sido como mi padre y ve lo mejor para mi, aunque a mi no me guste.

-para que quería verme.

Me observo y sonrió- te tengo una buena noticia muchacho.

-y que es- dije con mala gana.

-me llego un informe del grupo de la ciudad de Happy Tree, que ponía en mención varios soldados heridos de gravedad y dos asesinados debido al creciente vandalismo que hay.

-y…y

-bueno, tome una decisión muy difícil, pero que estoy seguro que ayudara- silencio- esa es una de las ciudades mas grandes, y también una de las mas peligrosas, y Flippy- mas silencio- quieres ayudar en esa misión.

Abrí los ojos como platos, mi…sueño…..hecho…realidad- _mas te vale no aceptar o te costara muy caro…-_ me grito furico Fliqpy pero no le deje terminar_._

-acepto claro- puse carita de cachorrito feliz- cuando me voy.

El genera soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-que, no me diga que es una broma, no invente general- grite desesperado con los ojos en blanco.

-no es una broma Flippy- dijo entre risas y luego callo- lo que pasa, es que estas desesperado por salir de aquí cuanto antes, verdad.

Me puse mas rojo que un tomate, con ojos como puntitos, y si es verdad estoy desesperado por salir de aquí, ¡que vergüenza!, el general lo noto.

-las cosas se han salido de control en dicha ciudad, y yo tengo la culpa por enviar algunos soldados un tanto deficientes, por eso te he elegido a ti y a otros dos soldados para que vayan cuanto antes.

Saco unas carpetas del cajón de su escritorio abrió una, y me enseño una hoja con la fotografía muy vieja de un tipo joven o al menos eso aparentaba, de cabello lila,con una enorme chaqueta parecía oscura que le cubría la mitad del rostro menos un lunar entra la nariz y el pómulo derecho, unas gafas de un color oscuro brillante que no dejaban ver ni pizca de sus ojos.

-este es el tipo al que buscamos, el topo o mas conocido como The Mole - guardo la fotografía para proseguir.

-que nombre tan extraño, es su apodo verdad.

-naturalmente le llaman así por su habilidad para esconderse y jamás ha sido capturado por la justicia- tosió y prosiguió- tiene la una gran organización dedicada al sicariato, con sucursales en casi toda América, pero lo mas alarmante es que ahora hay niños en este negocio y aparte esta involucrado con el trafico ilegal de armas, la expendición de droga, lavado de dinero y muchos delitos mas.

Auch, ahora entendí porque nunca ha sido capturado, si lo capturan lo encerrarían mínimo de por vida, tras torturas y torturas hasta su muerte.

Estoy seguro que en Happy Tree no esta, por su alto índice delictivo, lo lógico es que se encuentre en una ciudad tranquila, pero uno nunca sabe.

-ve a empacar tus cosas Flippy, pero antes ten esto- me enseño un frasco con pastillas.

-que es esto- pregunte al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba.

-son para la ansiedad…te las doy con la finalidad de que Fliqpy no salga, muy buenas para una persona con estrés post-traumático.

Entonces si es verdad, me voy de este maldito lugar. Me levante de la silla dando un gran salto para abrazar al general con una fuerza que parecía un abrazo de oso.

-gracias general, gracias- dije llorando de felicidad- nunca lo olvidare.

-fli..ppy suel..tamm..me que…mme part..tes en..ddoss.

-disculpe.

-como sea muchacho, empaca tus cosas.

Corrí hacia la puerta.

-Flippy.

-si.

-no te olvides escribir, ya sabes que te considero como el hijo que nunca tuve.

-desde luego, general.

Salí, empaque mis cosas y corrí al helicóptero, con dos soldados mas ahí, no me caían bien por lo que no converse.

Subí y cerré la compuerta y el aparato despego.

Vaya extrañaría a muchas personas, pero ya, estoy cumpliendo un sueño…Fliqpy no hablo para nada, seguro que esta molesto por lo que decidí, y no me importa para nada.

Que me esperara en Happy Tree, algo peor o mejor, cualquier cosa, estoy listo para defender con honor esta misión.

* * *

_Con esto termino_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado_

_Xfa dejen comentarios ya q escribir me es un poco difícil con mis horarios y les estaré muy agradecida si lo hacen _

_Con esto me despido_

_Hasta la próxima, bye a todos ;D_


	2. Valiente

_Hola Hola como les va...aish, mejor dejémonos de tanta palabrería…debería poner mas interés en socializar, verdad, jajaja pero ese es otro tema._

_Algo que no mencione en el capitulo anterior...HTF no es mi propiedad *maldita sea desearía q lo fueran* en fin son de MondoMedia y bla bla bla. _

_También que no abra ni maldición ni superpoderes._

_Y ya para no aburrir mas, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo agradeciendo a los lectores que me dejan comentarios, gracias totales...son los mejores X3_

_Esperando que sea de su agrado, empecemos:_

* * *

"**Valiente"**

El viaje fue muy largo y cansado, mis compañeros y yo despertamos ya llegando a Happy Tree, el helicóptero descendió, aterrizando en la base de la ciudad y la compuerta se abrió. Llegamos casi a las 7 de la noche.

Ni bien salí, dos tipos me abrazaron con fuerza de oso.

-Flippy, hermano que bueno que viniste- ambos exclamaron eufóricos.

-Sneaky, mouse- los abrase de igual manera- amigos yo también estoy feliz de verlos.

Después q todos me saludaron, mis dos mejores amigos desde siempre me mostraron todo el lugar, y yo les explique todo lo que me ha pasado, ellos igual...si que me he perdido de mucho.

Llegamos al cuarto de literas, ¿a dormir seria?, no, todos tenían puesto ropa de civil, al igual que Sneaky y mouse, creo que no lo note antes pero yo era el único de militar.

-¿salen hacia algún lado?- pregunte curioso.

-obvio- contesto Sneaky- y tú vendrás con nosotros.

-¿no tenemos que hacer algo?- volví a preguntar.

-nosotros tenemos patrullaje de 7AM a 7PM- contesto mouse- así que esta es hora libre, y vamos a divertirnos por esta ciudad, ¡amo este horario!- exclamo con ojos como media luna y con un lagrimón al estilo anime.

-no se supone que habrá que madrugar.

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿que dije?

-nunca cambias verdad- gruño divertido mouse.

-no se diga mas- espeto feliz Sneaky- cámbiate y vámonos.

Era mi primer día aquí, no quería pasarla mal, así que obedecí. Subimos al jeep saliendo como bala por la ciudad, vestidos de civil pero eso si yo con una gran maleta y metralleta dentro, por si acaso…los demás me llamaron excéntrico por eso, yo más bien diría "precavido".

Mientras todos gritaban estupideces como locos, yo me dedique a contemplar Happy Tree…una ciudad hermosísima, tenia el encanto nocturno como cualquier exclusiva ciudad, edificios lujosos, joyerías, parques, boutiques, mercados, todo lo que una ciudad tiene, con algo diferente que la bajaba del pedestal , todo mural garabateado con palabras inentendibles o dibujos muestra del "arte urbano", ventanas rotas y remachadas, algunas de las muchas personas tenían un feo aspecto y muy peligroso, nos miraban con odio, ni para menos, somos la ley.

-¿a donde iremos?- se pregunto Sneaky mirándome en forma picara- ya que supongo que Flippy todavía sigue teniendo "eso" que ya hace rato tendría que haber perdido- los demás contestaron con un aaaaii excéntrico.

-¿que?, a que te refieres.

-eso es verdad- me interrumpió mouse- pero no lo forzaremos esta vez, aquí solito querrá hacerlo- rompió a reír como loco al igual que el resto.

Ya me di cuenta de que hablaban, hasta en Vietnam me molestaban con ese temita, incluso cuando venían chicas para los cumpleaños de algunos de los superiores, Sneaky siempre le pagaba a una o dos para que conmigo vaya hacer "trabajo extra", pero yo siempre rechazaba su oferta mandándolo a la enfermería.

-entonces quieres hacerlo- pregunto curioso Sneaky- porque apuesto que Fliqpy esta deseoso.

-No- espete rojo y con los ojos en blanco- ya les dije que haré eso con una chica de la que este e-na-mo-ra-do- ooooh, exclamaron todos burlones.

-si… ¿pero por si acaso no te gusto?- susurro Sneaky con voz picara y luego rompió a reír como idiota.

-no jodas- dije con fastidio, al mismo tiempo que le propine un cocacho haciéndole un gran chichón.

-ya ya- nos detuvo mouse, deteniéndose en una gran y exclusiva disco repleta de gente- ya no te molestaremos con…"eso", este lugar te encantara.

Bajamos del jeep, entrando con facilidad al local a diferencia de otros, luego me explicaron que nosotros no tenemos ningún problema al entrar, porque en este lugar son chupamedias con los militares, haciéndome entender porque la mayoría viene aquí.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente como es de costumbre, que bailoteaba como loca las estruendosas y pegajosas mesclas de Dj, o al menos eso era lo que las luces psicodélicas y la cámara de humo hacían creer. Mis amigos comenzaron a bailar a excepción de Sneaky, mouse y mi persona que nos dirigimos a pedir una bebida, "martini para empezar" me dijeron y nos sentamos en los taburetes.

Un buen rato mas paso hasta que las luces se encendieron de nuevo y todos fueron a los taburetes, o las mesas, la cuestión es que en el escenario quedo nadie.

-yyyyyeeeeeaaaa- grito el Dj, de peinado y ropas naranja al estilo de los 80- la están pasando bien.

-siiiii- grito alocada la estancia.

-ahora el momento que todos han estado esperando- exclamo.

-que es...strippers o garotas.

-no, o al menos no todavía- contesto mouse.

-ya veras- dijo Sneaky.

La sombra de varios chicos se asomaron a una puerta.

-aquí tenemos a Lifty, Shifty y Nutty- los nombrados de pelo verde, gemelos dos de ellos y el otro con dulces en la cabeza vestidos de raperos, entraron haciendo piruetas al puro estilo del break dance que me dejaron boquiabierto y se colocaron en la ultima parte del escenario.

La estancia coreaba sus nombres con algarabía pura como si fueran bailarines reconocidos mundialmente, muchas alocadas chicas se quitaban las blusas con sus nombres en los senos, y otros golpeaban las mesas con júbilo. Vaya aquí todos están locos.

-también Petunia y Handy, pasen al escenario- la chica peli azul y su acompañante peli naranja que tenia vendadas las manos de manera muy extraña, vestidos igual que los anteriores y obviamente la chica de manera muy sexi, también al puro estilo break dance, se colocaron un poco delante de los otros tres.

-Pickles y Lammy, es su turno de entraaar- entraron al mismo estilo, el chico peli verde, "por lo que veo aquí rondan los peli verdes" y la chica peli lila, vestidos de igual manera, se colocaron al lado de Handy y Petunia.

-Giggles y Cuddles ahora se hacen manifiesto- entraron al mismo estilo y vestidura, una chica peli rosa y uno rubio, esta chica estaba vestida de manera un poco más atrevida en relación que sus otras dos compañeras, se colocaron delante de Petunia y Handy sin taparlos.

La gente seguía en bulla, los hombres coreaban GIGGLES-GIGGLES.

-Y por último, la pareja de mellizos mas querida de la ciudad…Splendont y Flaky pasen a la pista- Un chico alto pelirrojo entro de puntitas rápidamente alzando a una joven de pelo largo y del mismo color por la cintura, que tenia una pose que solo una balletista haría, llegando al centro de la pista la arrojo, dándome una taquicardia al igual que a los demás en la estancia, puesto que creímos mínimo se haría una fractura, pero en lugar de eso la chica dio una mortal aterrizando en una pose espectacular, y de inmediato se colocaron al lado de Giggles y Cuddles.

Ahí la vi mejor porque casi la tenía en mi frente. No vestía atrevida como Giggles, pero en mi opinión era mas bonita que las demás, con el cabello rojo largo hasta la rodilla, un poco bajita delgada y acuerpada, en relación con su hermano que era tan alto como yo, sus grandes ojos color carmín, otra diferencia que tenia con el hermano ya que los de él eran celestes, me quede como bobo mirándola pues no cabe duda que era una chica muy bella y de aspecto delicado.

La música sonó y los chicos comenzaron a moverse despacio hasta que la música se puso en máxima intensidad y velocidad, cosa que comenzaron a moverse como fideos hervidos, con poses sincronizadas, piruetas y mortales… ¿es que acaso no tenían huesos?, daba taquicardia con solo mirar.

Pasaron entre el público, que gritaba coreando los nombres de todos, otros bailoteaban sobre la mesa o taburetes, de todo prácticamente y mis amigos no eran la excepción.

Entre eso al volver al escenario, Flaky acaricio mi rostro delicadamente con ambas manos regalándome una sonrisa angelical, eso fue como una correntada y una calentura sobrenatural que paso por mi cuerpo, terminado eso mis amigos la risa, y Flaky regreso a la pista dándose una mortal atrapada por su hermano.

¿Que me pasa?, seguía ensimismado mirando a la pelirroja, además de tierna, hermosa, etc… ella y su hermano eran los que mejor bailaban el break dance, los mencionados tomaron un micrófono, y Splendont canto una letra típico de discoteca, ni bien empezó las chicas coreaban su nombre y gritaban como locas, que a decir verdad el chico tenia voz de cantante profesional, a su vez Flaky le siguió, con una voz dulce y enternecedora, al igual que su hermano todos coreaban su nombre con un aaawww.

Por desgracia la canción término, los bailarines quedaron en una pirámide arriesgada con Flaky en la punta. Toda la estancia aplaudió, golpeo las mesas, chiflo, y coreaban otra-otra.

-chicos lo hicieron espectaculaaaaar como siempre- exclamo el Dj- ahora otra pista para ustedes publico presente y luego algo mas para ponernos mas calientes.

Las luces se apagaron volviendo las psicodélicas más la cámara de humo, aun podía ver las delicadas formas de Flaky hasta que ya no pude puesto que fueron a sus camerinos supongo, la gente al oír la música pegajosa salió a bailar. Mi pensamiento seguía recordando el momento que la pelirroja acaricio mi rostro.

-pss, pss- Sneaky chasqueo los dedos en mi cara- la tierra llamado a Flippy.

-ah...que que pasa

-pasa que tenemos que irnos- aclaro mouse- después no nos levantamos, ya son casi la 1.

-claro.

Camino al jeep, seguía ensimismado en mis pensamientos con mi boca en forma de 3, hasta que Sneaky no se aguantó.

-no te hagas ilusiones con Flaky.

-queeee- espete, aish lo notaron, ¿porque cualquier cosa que trato de disimular se me nota en la cara?

-mira, ella tiene novio- aclaro mouse.

Novio, novio, novio...esa palabra hizo eco en mi cabeza... En mi mente se formo una gigantesca fotografía de Flaky y yo abrazados tiernamente...pero cuando mouse dijo esa cruel oración esta se partió en miles de pedacitos como un espejo, quedando únicamente mi persona con la cabeza bajada en el fondo oscuro con un halo de luz que me cubría. "noooooo, ¡que mala suerte!, la primera chica de la que me podría estar interesando, no es libre"... ¿Por qué, por que, por qué?, que desgracia tan desgraciada,... me decía sacudiendo las manos y llorando al estilo anime, y con unos ojazos en blanco.

- cuando vinimos hace un año ellos ya eran, y por cierto ahora no se encuentra en la ciudad, porque él es la pareja de baile de Flaky- mouse seguía con esas crueles oraciones- se llama Splendid- yo seguía maldiciendo mi suerte en mi interior y obvio que ya había estado tomando esas pastillas para mi mal mental, que resultaron muy buenas y con control porque tampoco quería ser un dependiente a los fármacos- y es un celopata de primera- rio.

-Si- rio Sneaky- recuerdo una vez que casi mata a un chico a golpes solo porque le dijo preciosa a Flaky- volvió a reír- fue un escandalazo.

-y ella lo termino pero él se agarró de sus piernas llorando patéticamente como un niñito "_perdóname Flaky, nunca lo volver hacer_"- prosiguió mouse- y ella le dio un tacazo en la cara diciéndole hasta de que se va a morir…y al final regreso con el.

-corriste con suerte porque si no tu habrías sido el casi muerto.

Ya no quería ni pensar. Llegamos al jeep, busque mi maleta con la metralleta, mi gran metralleta. Oh no, no la tengo…comencé a buscarla, ¿y si alguien la tomo?

-pasa algo.

-mi arma- dije buscando con gran desesperación- creo que la deje en la disco.

-que despistado señor- gruño Sneaky- si la cabeza no se te queda en alguna parte es por que la tienes pegada al cuerpo.

-sigan, yo los alcanzo después.

-estas loco- espeto mouse- esta ciudad es la mama de los peligros y a esta hora no respetan ni a perro sarnoso.

-esta bien, no tardo- dije al mismo tiempo que comencé a correr quedando Sneaky y mouse en el jeep, mientras los otros salían del estacionamiento.

Llegue, entre, y las strippers ya hacían su trabajo, fui a mi asiento hiperventilando y por suerte ahí estaba mi gran maleta, suspire con alivio cargándola…si alguien la hubiese cogido estaría en grandes y graves problemas. Salí y vi que algunas parejas subían una larga escalera, con curiosidad vi que se dirigía a la terraza. Seguro que debe tener una vista preciosa, sin pensar en el mañana subí para encontrarme con parejas desatrampándose y otras en poses eróticas avanzadas…que coraje creo que para eso se inventaron los moteles, verdad que la gente de esta ciudad es dañada. Había algo parecido a una pequeña bodega que irradiaba oscuridad, sin pensarlo fui a ver la ciudad desde ese punto, porque no sé que me dirían si me vieran solo.

Wow, la vista era más que bella, aunque ya no había gente en las calles estaba en presencia de un hermoso panorama nocturno, contemple la bella vista hasta que las risas alocadas de dos chicas me interrumpieron, se arrimaron casi a mi lado pero no me veían por la oscuridad… ¿desorden mental, un fallo en mi aparato circulatorio? Lo que sea mis latidos eran una taquicardia, al reconocer a Giggles y a…Flaky tan cerca de mi. Sin querer oí su conversación:

_-aaahhh, Giggles, así que eso era verdad, eres terriiiible._

_-obvio, y por cierto tu y Splendid ya…- la peli rosada empujo grosera y amistosamente a la pelirroja casi haciéndola caer._

Splendid, ¡que fastidio!, por lo que me contaron ya me caía mal, aunque no lo culpo…con una chica así…

_-no- le espeto Flaky- déjate de joder, te dije que solo si me caso con el._

_-jajaja, con razón Splendid esta todo desesperado contigo con tu tema de cuidar la mercancía- puso los ojos como rayas y rio escandalosamente- al menos dale un adelantito._

_-no, Giggles, no- exclamo con llamas en los ojos- sigue diciendo eso y te arrastro...me oíste._

_-ah, per-don- dijo con vos sarcástica._

_-en fin a que hora te largas._

_-espero a Cuddles…me llevara a mi depa._

_-y supongo que se quedara el también._

_-obvio- le guiño el ojo._

_-mijita, si sigues así terminaras con un problema de nueve meses._

_-ah, te pareces a mi madre, y tu en que te iras._

_-aish- exclamo con fastidio- espero al cabronazo de mi hermano que me tiene como pendeja esperando._

Un wolsvagen gol se estaciono en la acera y por la ventana, Cuddles salió llamando a Giggles cariñosamente.

_-bueno ángel, me voy._

_-te e dicho q no me llames así al igual q se lo e dicho a todos- vaya se enfuruño...xq no querrá q la llamen asi...da la impresión q es uno muy bello._

_-esta bien, esta bien...Flakita chao jajaja..._

_-ese si te acepto, chao- puso carita de cachorro y una vocecilla de niñita- entonshes me voy a quelal sholita...jajajaja..._

_-jajaja...hasta mañana y ven temprano a los ensayos por una vez en tu vida._

Bajo disparada las escaleras, subió al auto, ya sentada bajó el vidrio para despedirse de su amiga enseñándole el dedo medio, en forma divertida, y Flaky le hizo lo mismo.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta completarse en sesenta lo que daba una hora, no importaba cuanto era el tiempo no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña pelirroja, que tenia una cara de disgusto, ja, al parecer odia esperar como todo el mundo, lo demostraba mirando varias veces el reloj, cambiando de posición, o mascullando insultos a su hermano.

-aish- exclamo rascándose la cabeza en forma exasperada- maldita sea, no pienso esperarlo mas- observo la calle y su alrededor, que yacía bajo una manta de soledad y oscuridad- mmm...no creo para nada que me pase algo- se dijo de mala gana-…lo hice una vez y nada me ocurrió…y si…, noooo- sonrío- no me va a pasar es nada.

Cargo su bolso, y bajo las escaleras en forma delicada y acompasada… ¡acaso esta loca!, recordé lo ultimo vivido con mis amigos.

_-sigan, yo los alcanzo después._

_-estas loco- espeto mouse- esta ciudad es la mama de los peligros y a esta hora no respetan ni a perro sarnoso_.

O es muy valiente o muy ingenua, la vi cruzando la acera con una tranquilidad poderosa, ¿y si le pasa algo?, me sentía un poco involucrado con ella aunque no nos conocíamos, la seguí con la mirada viendo que caminaba hacia una calle con el poste de luz dañado, o sea un poco oscura, todo bien hasta que divise no muy lejos las sombras de cinco personas que comenzaron a seguirla. No, ahora no seria personal, sino también un bien ciudadano. Baje las escaleras y corrí hacia la calle, sin ser visto, yendo hacia ellos como en operación francotirador.

Flaky comenzó a caminar mas deprisa, al parecer ya se dio cuenta que tenia seguidores y no de Facebook o twitter precisamente; sus caminadas rápidas se transformaron en corridas, al igual que las de los cinco hombres, si, eran hombres y al parecer pertenecientes de alguna pandilla por su facha.

Con un poco de desesperación Flaky entro a un callejón encontrándose que era sin salida, me escondí atrás de un viejo contenedor de basura sin ser visto, al mismo tiempo que Flaky voltea desesperadamente encarando a los pandilleros que no dejaban de decirle patanadas.

-vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo uno de ellos acercándose mucho a ella- pero si es hojaldre Flaky en persona- rompió a reír al igual que los otros cuatro- y esta atrapada- dijo con voz trágica volviendo a reír.

Creí que ya tenia que salir pero no, todo ocurrió muy rápido.

El tipo se le acerco como queriendo besarla- ¡aléjate de mi maldito cabron!- exclamo desafiante como toda una rebelde sin causa propinándole una fuerte patada entre las piernas...auch no lo culpo por gritar hasta a mi me dolió...seguido por un puñetazo en la nariz que le hizo sangrar y arrodillarse.

Salto hacia la escalera de incendios subiéndola en cuestión de segundos con una agilidad tremenda, llegando a la terraza de la casa en cuestión.

-no le disparen- grito rabioso el tipo al ver que sus compañeros sacaron armas, al parecer era el jefe- quiero a esa puta maldita viva- toco su nariz sintiendo el caliente liquido rojo- así que vayan tras ella, AHORA.

Los cuatro restantes subieron la escalera para alcanzar a la chica, ya muy tarde. Como todos los techos de las casas no tan apegadas entre si eran terrazas y una más arriba que la otra, la chica corrió y salto por ellas como si estuviese en una carrera de obstáculos, con una facilidad tremenda, tanto que me daban ganas de aplaudir hasta que recordé que no es un espectáculo sino la realidad…por desgracia sus seguidores también hicieron lo mismo, pero Flaky les tomaba mucha ventaja, ¿escaparía?

El líder corrió a no se donde, lo que me permitió salir sin ser visto, seguí a los tipos ya con mi arma cargada…y q no se cuando la cargue, en fin si que iban rápido.

Cuando pase a Flaky, me di cuenta que una de las casas que le faltaba saltar tenia techo de zinc, oh no, se caería y tal vez se mataría, o…no quería pensar. Flaky se dio cuenta pero en lugar de retroceder o buscar otra salida menos arriesgada, corrió mas deprisa, dando un gran salto…aaah no quería ver, pero aun así lo hice…al parecer ella conocía esta zona porque salto con mucha dificultad hacia la pequeña y casi oxidada escalera de incendios de la casa siguiente que estaba salida a diferencia de la terraza que era imposible cruzar saltando, la subió y continuo su carrera. Los cuatro seguidores no se arriesgaron, solo miraron como la chica escapaba.

Me olvide de los tipos para seguir a Flaky que como mono corría dando saltos por las terrazas, entre eso intento bajar por un callejón que daba cerca del parque ya casi vacío…pero como a veces en la puerta del horno se quema el pan, uno de los barandales de los que se sujetaba se rompió, resbalando y cayendo no de una gran altura pero una que le hizo unos golpes y moretones muy fuertes tanto que intento levantarse pero cayo arrodillada en seguida. Me encontraba escondido al cruzar la calle así que me encamine a ayudarla, pero…los cinco tipos se me adelantaron y entraron primero, no me quedaba de otra que esconderme de nuevo. Flaky sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia se levanto apoyándose en la pared que interrumpía la salida del callejón, o sea como quien dice otra vez la tenían acorralada.

-creíste que escaparías mami- hablo el líder y volviéndose a acercar como antes lo hizo.

-aléjate cabron- le grito y golpeo en la cara otra vez enseñando esa coraza dura.

Lastimosamente esta vez el plan no le salió, porque el tipo avanzo a tomarla de los cabellos, propinándole tremendo rodillazo en el estomago haciéndola chillar y un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que caiga al suelo como muñeco de trapo. Los pandilleros rieron cruelmente en son de burla y morbosidad.

-uuuuuyyy- exclamo uno de ellos queriendo desabrocharse el pantalón - yo seré el primero en tener el premio mayor- Flaky lo miro con asco y desprecio.

-no- le detuvo el líder- yo seré el primero en tener a esta perra.

-ah, jaja si mi hermanito y Splendid se enteran de esto los castrara y los violara con un cuchillo y tal ves si viven los mataran a quema ropa- dijo la chica con una risa malvada escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-jajaja- rio el líder- chistosa, quien dice que vivirás para contarlo- al decir eso dos de ellos la apuntaron con sus armas.

El rostro de Flaky se torno serio.

-bien comencemos primor- se bajo el cierre y a Flaky le brillaron los ojos queriéndole salir un par de lagrimas que contenía del puro coraje- espero que cantes para nosotros mientras te lo hacemos jajaja, vas a disfrutar esto.

No aguante mas, influenciado por un deja vu me puse en el centro del callejón dando cinco tiros al cielo, lo que hizo que todos incluyendo a Flaky, se cubran y agachen al suelo.

-malditos bastardos- grite exasperado- déjenla en paz o les lleno el puto cuerpo de plomo.

Quien diría, Flaky hace unas horas era la estrella del momento y todos la miraban incluyendo a mi persona, ahora ella con sus ojos carmín abiertos como platos me miraba toda atónita más cinco pandilleros que me miraban aterrados al mismo tiempo que me apuntaron con sus armas.

* * *

_En mi opinión creo q esta un poco largo en comparación con lo que estaba pensando…creo q me dio mi cuarto de hora eufórico al hacerlo jajaja X9...que termino cuando el perro de mi hermana me mordió en el tobillo haciendo que grite al mismo tiempo que desperté pateando al infeliz jajaja..._

_Como ya he dicho antes agradecida si dejan comentarios._

_Dichas o mejor escritas estas palabras me despido XP_

_Chau Chau hasta la próxima XD_


	3. Naci para esto

_Hi everyone..._

_Renata is here again...ya mejor me dejo de ingles porque soy muy mala en ese idioma -_- y eso que supuestamente es el mas fácil de aprender (?)_

_Rodete de tambor- empecemos ya sin mas preámbulos =9_

* * *

"**Nací para esto"**

_Flaky:_

Maldición y más maldición. Estaba completamente acorralada y sin salida alguna, ya mirándome en alma como los de la morgue llevaban mi cadáver todo tiroteado y violado más la estúpida televisora tratando de enfocarme para las noticias matutinas y Splendont tratando de vengarme como un loco al igual que los demás.

La banda de los Kings, enemigos de The Mole y lo mas rabioso es que cuando comencé hacer mi numero en la disco le guste al líder y desde ahí no han dejado de perseguirme, pero soy mas rápida...imbécil o al menos eso pensé.

-bien comencemos primor -se bajo el cierre- espero que cantes para nosotros mientras te lo hacemos jajaja, vas a disfrutar esto.

En milésimas de segundo todos los recuerdos horribles de mi marginal vida pasaban por mi cabeza como peli rayada. Lo vi a "él" en el cuerpo de este imbécil que pretendía hacerme suya a la fuerza al igual que sus acompañantes con esa misma mirada malvada y cruel ¿porque no puedo olvidarme de eso? ¿Por qué?... mi maldita desgracia al visualizar eso otra vez...no pude evitarlo quería llorar de la rabia, pena, desdicha, por mi misma estupidez ya que debí esperar a mi hermano, llorar porque me siento tan impotente como hace muchos años me sentí...NO, no voy a llorar, eso es para los débiles, mi armadura me hacia ver fuerte y fría pero por dentro estaba envuelta en llanto, asustada y destrozada.

Si bien algo es cierto no me iré al infierno sola, ja, también me llevare a un montón de gran perros conmigo.

Lleve lentamente y sin que se dieran cuenta mi mano hacia el costado de mis shorts, ahí traía a mi amiga, a mi compañera, a mi defensora; mi magnum, una pistola grande pero que no se me notaba por la ropa. La agarre del mango dispuesta a sacarla y dispararlos como loca porque la tenia cargadita por obvias razones…siempre daba en el blanco, razón por la cual estaba firme a pesar de que me iba a la otra, pero no me importa, mi vida no vale nada.

Justo cuando iba a disparar oí cinco tiros de no una pistola cualquiera por lo que no eran los kings.

Al unísono nos cubrimos agazapándonos en el suelo. Alce la mirada cuando el tiroteo ceso para encontrarme a un alto chico peli verde que con metralleta en mano exclamo:

-malditos bastardos, déjenla en paz o les lleno el puto cuerpo de plomo.

¿De donde salió? no se. Los tipos temblaron y le apuntaron con sus armas que en comparación con la que tenia las de ellos parecían de juguete. ¡Un momento! acá no nos permiten tener ese tipo de armas, si él las tiene significa… "militar" generalmente no andan solos tal vez hayan más escondidos. Abrí los ojos como platos sin evitarlo.

-y que vas hacer- exclamo el líder haciéndose el bacán- nosotros somos mas.

Ni pendeja, me escondí para que piensen que me fui porque seguía sin salida.

-yo no...-sonrió malvadamente- voy a usar esto o tal vez si.

Sin dejar de apuntar saco una granada haciéndonos asustar de muerte. Los camuflaje son locos eso ya lo sabíamos.

Como me imaginaba los cobardes de mierda por poco se orinan en los pantalones dejando caer sus armas para suplicar llorando y yo puse cara de pocker "_o sea_, _me asuste, pero no como estos putos pandilleros...me hacen perder la fe en la humanidad_"

-así me gusta mmm…-sin dejar de apuntar de su mochila saco varias esposas...este no salió a divertirse sino en pos de guerra- tu el de la izquierda esposa a tus compañeros sin olvidar atraparlos en ese poste.

-si señor, si señor- que patéticos se veían obedeciendo. Termino y el peli verde amarro al que faltaba y les puso cinta scotch en la boca quedando todos atrapados, luego saco un walkie talkie avisando a no se quien para que los arresten. Salí cojeando tímidamente para encarar a mi defensor.

-ya estas a salvo- me dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-se le agradece- odio parecer débil.

-nos vamos o piensas quedarte a ver como los llevan a la cárcel.

-ah vámonos por supuesto- sin que se diera cuenta le lance una mirada asesina al líder y el me la devolvió.

Salimos del callejón (el me ayudaba a caminar) caminando despacio por la durmiente ciudad, lo vi nuevamente ahora que tenia mas luz y sí que tenía unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, momento...yo lo he visto en alguna parte... ¿pero donde?

-por cierto me encanto tu espectáculo de hoy...eh -se sobo la cabeza- fue...espectacular...no no podía dejar de aplaudir.

-gracias- le sonreí- no eres el único que me dice eso.

El foquito de mi memoria se encendió "_al ir al escenario me detuve en el primer taburete como siempre para hacer morir de timidez al chico que se encuentre ahí profesionalmente hablando claro esta...era el"_

-eres el chico al que le acaricie el rostro.

-eeh, que bien que te acuerdes de mi- se sonrojo un poco.

-nunca te había visto ¿acaso te cambiaron de horario?

-en realidad soy recién transferido.

-oh, así que eres nuevo ¿como te llamas?

-Flippy...gusto en conocerte - al parecer era un poco tímido y yo antes fóbica social... ¿coincidencia?- y supongo que te llamas Flaky.

-jajaja nuestros nombres combinan- ambos reímos por la coincidencia.

-¿tu segundo nombre es hojaldre?- pregunto divertido con ceño fruncido.

No le podía decir que ese es mi apodo de sicaria- ah si, ese es mi segundo nombre...y tu, como así te intercambiaron después de tiempo o solo estas como suplente.

-voy quedarme por tiempo indefinido ¿Qué ya quieres que me vaya?- pregunto divertido.

-no, como crees- reí- supongo que va a ser muy chévere verte por las noches.

-te acompañare a tu casa.

-oh no, eh no quiero molestar.

-no es nada, además estas coja...en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-esta bien así me siento segura- dije sarcástica y ambos reímos.

Flippy me acompaño a casa y resulto bien hablador. Me platico sobre su vida en el ejército al igual que yo...obvio que una que otra cosilla inventada. Me caía bien, era agradable, llegamos al condominio donde vivo, cuando un jeep con dos muchachos se interpuso de manera brusca.

-Flippy eres loco o que- dijo el más alto- dijiste que no demorarías no ves que tenemos que madru...- ambos me miraron, se miraron y luego miraron a Flippy haciendo que la furia ascendente pase a una curiosidad picara latente.

-¿Flaky?- dijo el otro con acento francés.

-eh...somos tus admiradores- gritaron emocionados.

-ya ya- interrumpio Flippy- de verdad discúlpenme- me miro algo preocupado y con una radiante sonrisa- creo que ya llegamos señorita.

-ya has hecho demasiado por mi Flippy- me reí- yo puedo entrar a mi departamento sola...tanquis.

Los demás ya querían irse para comenzar con el interrogatorio- entonces...chao nos vemos mañana en la noche- subió al jeep.

-chaito Flaky- dijeron los otro dos al unísono.

-chao chicos- el jeep salió disparado.

En el umbral de la puerta visualice a Splendont, que ni bien me vio salió como bala del carro todo enfurruñado hacia mí.

-peladita de mierda- me grito con los ojos en blanco- donde chucha te metes, uno acá preocupado y tu ni llamas ni contestas el celular- ¡como bueno!

-¿queee? mira cabron, mejor no digas nada porque tengo la sangre en el ojo- también le grite del mismo tono- me tienes como pendeja esperando y tu ahora vienes mas bravo ¿Qué te crees?

-te dije que te iba a recoger mas tarde, te mande un mensaje, donde mierda tienes la cabeza.

-mensaje -saque el celu con apuro- no me ha llegado ni... -uich, si tengo y no uno sino como 9 msjs sin leer además de 20 llamadas perdidas, todo de Splendont- eh...oh...ah je je je -dije avergonzada mientras mi hermano se enfurruñaba aun mas y mas- como que hace frio yo voy adentro.

Entre corriendo y gritando dramáticamente por los pasillos y escaleras_ "aaah... me quiere matar, me quiere matar..._" mientras mi hermano me seguía con cinturón en mano gritándome insultos y los demás inquilinos _"par de cabrones dejen dormir_" abrí la puerta y corrí hacia mi cuarto ajustando el pestillo.

Tum-tum-tum golpeo con fuerza -abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo- me grito furioso- casi me matas de un infarto.

Silencio por un rato.

-aish, yaaa -ahora solo estaba aburrido- dejemos este teatro...mira ya me puse el cinturón y no te hare nada.

Abrí y Salí lentamente poniendo mi cara de cachorro. Me miro severo pero luego nos reímos. Oh nadie nos quiere como vecinos, somos escandalosos y ya eran casi las dos.

-y bien, te paso algo -lo bueno es que no se me notaba golpe alguno y ya podía caminar con normalidad.

Que hacer, decir o no decir...

Pro: diría que soy valiente, contra: me vigilaría más todavía.

Pro: estaría feliz de que hayan atrapado al cabecilla de los Kings, contra: no le caen bien los militares.

Pro: mi paga aumentaría, contra: me daría una estrepitosa charla acentuando que me cela con todos ya que Splendid es su mejor amigo desde siempre y que mejor que se case con su única hermanita.

-me harte de esperarte...vine por mi atajo y no me paso es nada- buuuueeeeno digamos que no, solo que casi me violan y matan.

-aah- su rostro cambio a serio- mas te vale no volverlo hacer recuerda que muchas bandas nos quieren dar muerte.

-si hermanito- lo abrace tiernamente- no lo volveré hacer y cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue con Mole?

-jaja mas que bien hermanita- sonrió de oreja a oreja- mira cuanto es la paga- saco un fajo de billetes...si parece que ya fuéramos ricos, lo malo es que no sabemos administrarlo.

-siiii la paga que felicidad, hermanito quieres que te haga de cenar.

-¡olvídalo! la ultima vez que comí algo hecho por ti tuve que ir al hospital para un lavado de estomago de emergencia- se hecho a reír- Splendid no sabe lo que le espera.

Le golpee con cara de molesta pero no, lo que decía es verdad- como sea ya comí -bostece- me voy a dormir.

-yo también- se desparramo en el sofá para ver pelis como de costumbre- buenas noches ángel.

Puse los ojos en blanco dándole un almohadazo- buenas noches.

Entre a mi habitación y me tendí en la cama oyendo el bajo volumen del televisor cerrando los ojos sin dejar de pensar en Flippy cuando me salvo. Las ideas se mesclaron en cosas perdidas en tiempo y espacio, lo que significaba que entre en el área de los sueños.

-ahh...- grite exasperada sentándome con los ojos en blanco- golpee la pared con fuerza al mismo tiempo que dije- cállense maldita sea la gente normal quiere dormir.

Aish, nunca me dormía pacíficamente ya que por desgracia mi habitación queda a lado del depa de una alcohólica que trae a sus amig s y juegan cartas toda la maldita noche sin dejar de gritar y lanzar todo al son del alcohol. Pero ni modo, tengo que dormir...lo peor es cuando se queda con el o los novios...si saben a lo que me refiero...despierto con ganas de dormir.

Los rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana cubriéndome como una manta. Lo que hizo que me despertara, mire el reloj que daba a las 10 AM. Me duche, vestí y busque un yogurt con corn flakes del refri para desayunar y claro que mi hermano ya se había ido.

La necesidad de mi amiga estaba matándome, tanto que ya creí que iba a entrar en una crisis de ansiedad. Salí a casa de Nutty y el sol se oculto...hasta el sol se oculta de mí. Camine vacilante por mi acera, cuando vi que alguien salió de un arbusto dándome un susto pero enseguida vi que era el chico emo peli morado de mirada inexpresiva que daba miedo.

-Mime deja de asustarme- sabia que cuando aparecía era indicio de problemas y a mi no era raro verme en uno- ya habla rápido que pasa.

-hojaldre, la van a matar- dijo con su voz lúgubre.

-¿ahora Quiénes?

-los tipos de ayer- ¿Cómo lo sabia?- uno de ellos confeso todo a los polis y atraparon a toda la banda...el líder y otro mas escaparon para matarla ya que la culpan a usted- miro a los dos lados de la calle- aun no llegan, vienen en un aveo negro, con la luz izquierda coartada el capo un tanto dañado, películas negras y las placas terminan en 257, ah y vienen con un desconocido- se interno medio cuerpo en el arbusto -dicho esto cuídese.

-gracias Mime- el chico se fue.

Con una enorme tranquilidad seguí mi camino, Mime no es sicario pero trabaja para The Mole, su parte es advertirnos sobre posibles emboscadas así como lo hizo conmigo ¿Cómo lo hace? tiene varios contactos y aunque es antisocial se entera muy rápido de todo.

Pasee por una calle solitaria y tal como Mime dijo sentí que un auto me seguía ya desde muchas calles atrás, saque mi espejito discretamente enfocandolo y en efecto tenia las características que me dijo. Hice como si nada y el auto se detuvo a mi lado. El vidrio trasero bajo divisándose a un anciano de esos que te sientan en su regazo para contarte cuentos.

-disculpe señorita- su voz también tenia tal característica y me mostro un papel con una dirección- podría decirme como llego a esta calle, es que estoy perdido.

-claro- tome el papel y...que empiece la fiesta.

Con la mirada divise la compuerta delantera y el capo trasero abrirse lentamente, en milésimas de segundo saque mi magnum y de una patada cerré la puerta delantera mientras dispare en la cabeza del tipo que salió del capo y pasando mi brazo por el cuello del viejo dispare al del asiento delantero (al jefe) en la frente, sin olvidar nada saque del auto al viejo haciéndolo rodar en el suelo dándole una patada en el hocico y la sangre no se hizo esperar.

-no no no dispare- dijo todo asustado mientras yo le apuntaba en la frente con mirada inexpresiva- mir mmire yo yo fui secuestrado por esos sujetos y me obligaron hacer esto...ppor favor soy inocente créame- las lagrimas le descendían por sus mejillas.

Baje el arma dando media vuelta para irme- uno, dos, tres -conté para mis adentros dando media vuelta viendo sin sorprenderme al vejete lanzarse encima de mi con un enorme cuchillo para acabar con mi humanidad pero yo fui mas rápida en propinarle un tiro en la garganta y otro en el corazón. Cayó retorciéndose lentamente con una laguna de sangre y murió.

Corrí por un callejón antes de que llegue gente, ocultando mi pistola, deshaciéndome de mi abrigo (ni estúpida, había ocultado mi cabello por lo que nadie me reconocería) y subiéndome las polainas. Como si nada ha pasado camine hacia la casa de Nutty y mi maldita mente me repetía como disco rayado la frase que me dijo Shifty en mi primer asesinato _"naciste para esto"_

Llegue a mi destino entrando por la puerta trasera sabiendo que el pendejo descuidado la dejaba abierta. Sorprendente, esperaba verlo dormido o drogado como siempre... estaba despierto en la mesa empacando la mercadería...como quien dice llegue en buen momento.

-que mas mi Flaky- me saludo.

-Nutella- salude y nos chocamos las manos- mi encargo...ya sabes - le empuje en son de juguetona y reí.

-¿que?- me espeto- oye habla bien ya me debes bastante y todavía vienes a fiar me imagino.

-ay ya, desayunaste carne de tigre.

-sí, con ansiedad y no voy a fiarte esta vez- espeto molesto.

Reí nuevamente hasta ruborizarme completamente- ten tu pago...ya mismo que no te pago.

-eeeh apaga el foco que ya es de día -me empujo amistosamente- disculpa...pero ya sabes como es contigo- me dio la pequeña bolsa con mi polvito de la felicidad.

-bueno ya me voy -entrecerré los ojos- no pienso ir de viaje aquí, la primera y ultima vez que lo hice casi me violas y yo ni enterada si no fuera por Cuddles que me salvo.

-me ofendes- dijo con voz trágica fingida y haciendo una pose chistosa- yooo...nuuunca...o Splendid me arrancaría la cabeza.

-chistoso- gruñí- nos vemos.

-ahí te ves ángel- me revire lentamente con venitas dilatadas en la sien dándole un puñetazo en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar.

Puff, soy una sicaria de cuidado, porque mierda la gente me llama ángel...es desagradable y me hace recordar a la mosca muerta que era antes.

Olvidándome de ese tema llegue a mi casa, me encerré en mi habitación y comencé a sumergirme en ese polvito mágico...ah, todo mi cuerpo se relajo comenzando a oír esas encantadoras vocecitas y ver esas formas mas colores sin sentido...todo me daba vueltas, ya no había dolor sino placer, sintiéndome poderosa...como es costumbre me perdí en tiempo y espacio.

Tirada en el piso volví en mi, al ver todo oscuro me asuste mirando rápidamente el reloj descubriendo que eran las 6:30 jejeje supuestamente no iba a llegar tarde "_otra vez_" Me cambie de ropa y como bala busque mi motoneta llegando a la disco para mi "_segundo trabajo_"

Pase por la puerta de empleados encontrándome con Petunia, Cuddles, Handy y Splendont. Los salude notando que tenían una miradita picara. Sin importarme entre en el camerino de chicas, cerré la puerta y un par de manotas me taparon los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo una voz masculina toda seductora...sabia quien era pero aun así dije estúpidamente.

-no se ¿quien es?- el tipo me reviro dándome un beso apasionado que me dejo sin aliento...me separe dándole un abrazo al peli azul- amor, como así regresaste tan rápido.

-¿Qué?- me soltó y espeto con aura celoso...aish ¡no otra vez!- por alguna razón quieres que no regrese verdad- dijo con voz dramática.

-Splendid- gruñí ya harta con ojos entrecerrados.

-no no, tú me engañas con otro.

-Splendid.

-claro me voy unos días y ya te quieren hacer la hora loca.

-Splendid.

Saco su pistola- ¿quien es? voy a matar hijo de...

-Splendid -grite con los ojos en blanco y venitas dilatadas- loco, tu eres el que se engaña solo, te preguntaba porque vienes un día antes porque quiero saber que paso la droga que iban a meter a Europa.

Me miro con una gotita en la cabeza y se sobo la nuca- ah, oh, eh...jeje...did discúlpame Flaky flakita- me abrazo con cariño- mira que te traje- saco varias bolsas de boutique, sabido con eso me callaba.

Las abrí viendo que todas tenían ropa y joyería de la mas cara- Splendid -dije un poco apenada- no te hubieses molestado- *_yeeeaaa ropa y joyería nueva siiii...adoro a mi tarjeta de crédito...eh digo a mi novio_* le abrace dándole un beso.

Splendid es un novio cariñoso, valiente, me defiende de cualquier daño y complace con todo, si le digo "quiero la torre Eiffel" no se como pero me la traería. El único y gran problema son sus celos, lo único que falta es que me cele con mi hermano. Como el tarado se fue con mujer a los 17 y que no duro mas de tres meses porque la vio con otro, le dio un ataque matándolos de una manera cruel y horrible a ambos, ahora es inseguro un resto.

-eh, no quiero interrumpir- dijo Tothy abriendo la puerta- pero ya es su numero y todos esperan tu aparición Splendid- corta nota, yo quería ver que mas me trajo y que me cuente como le fue- como alguien no vino a ensayar otra vez- me miro- harán la coreo 26- asentimos poniéndonos de pie para ir a arrasar con todo.

Un foco salió en mi memoria_ "Flippy debe estar ahí, oh no, ojala y Splendid no le haga nada...que mierda en esa pista los pasos son sensuales con la pareja de baile... ¿porque me molesta? Es decir Splendid es mi novio y porque me molesta que Flippy me mire en esa situación, no tiene sentido"_

Salimos a la pista en cuanto nos llamo Disco, como siempre Splendid me cargo y lanzo hacia arriba dejando a todos boquiabiertos, aterrice en sus brazos y me dio la mama de los besos que hizo que todos griten de euforia ya que somos una pareja muy querida.

Me puse en mi puesto viendo a Flippy al frente y que también me observaba *_que me pasa, maldita sea y si me vio besarme con mi novio que carajos importa y porque no puedo dejar de verlo, será que...no, Flaky que piensas...es decir tengo a Splendid y a el apenas lo conocí ayer*_

La pista empezó, todos lo hicimos como siempre...y mi cantaleta para esta noche de no dejar de mirar al peli verde, disimuladamente, cosa que nadie se dio cuenta pero el si. De pronto mi mente me jugo una mala pasada ¿sobredosis, visiones? Splendid se me transformo en Flippy notando mi cara de extrañes.

-Flaky estas bien- pregunto no se si Flippy o Splendid sin dejar de bailar.

-eh, si- Splendid volvió y seguí bailando pero a ratos lo veía como Flippy, estaré enloqueciendo, sentí que estaba bailando para Flippy adicionando que le sonreía sin darme cuenta.

La pista termino, le dedique una sonrisa y el la devolvió...reaccione a lo que las luces se apagaron y fuimos a camerinos, por suerte mi novio no se dio cuenta.

Estaba sentada en sus piernas charlando sobre su misión lograda con éxito y mi mente seguía media pérdida en esos ojos esmeralda, al rato entro Giggles.

-Splendid, los chicos quieren que le cuentes como te fue en Europa...Flaky, préstamelo un ratito.

-pero estoy con mi ángel- le di un fuerte cocacho y enseguida me beso.

Giggles halo a Splendid logrando levantarlo y separarnos- claro que te lo presto.

-Flaky ya me dio su autorización, muévete ya- la peli rosada lo llevaba a empujones- deja algo para tu noche de bodas- puse ojos blancos...miren quien lo dice.

-esta bien Giggles esta bien -me observo- luego te veo Flaky –salieron pero antes Giggles me giño el ojo rápidamente.

¡Curiosidad extrema! mi amigo, mi llave, mi pana, mi parcero, mi carnalito del alma. Cuddles me tenia un mensaje ya que cuando Giggles se llevaba a Splendid de esa manera y con cualquier pretexto es por esa razón. Ni bien termine de pensar, el rubio me pellizco la cintura haciéndome saltar y a el reír.

-gran perro sabes que odio cuando haces eso.

Seguía riendo y saco su celu enviándome un msj, revise y era un numero telefónico, fruncí el ceño muerta de curiosidad- ¿y este numero?

-uno de los militares mmm...tiene pelo verde, estaba en la primera fila- Flippy era el único peli verde -me rogo que de favor te diera su numero...

-¿y que paso, que le dijiste?

-bueno le dije que tenias muchos admiradores, que no le tomarías en cuenta lo cual no pareció importarle- miro a la puerta para susurrarme- me dijo que se conocían... ¿es eso verdad?

-eh, eh, etooo -que hago verdad o mentira- si, si lo conozco y solo tu lo sabes- abrió los ojos como platos.

-pero y...

-deja que te explique como- así lo hice enfatizando cada cosa y me dio un jalón de orejas bien merecido ¿Qué se creía mi padre?

-que voy hacer contigo...

-ya no jodas y mejor dime que mas te dijo, habla hombre.

-no sé que me dio por decirle...si tu le gustas y...me dijo que solo le gusta tu actuación y que te veía como amiga...pero se le notaba en la cara que le gustas...como una mujer -me quede en blanco- y creo que el numero te lo dio para invitarte a salir...ei me estas prestando atención -me chasqueo los dedos en la cara varias veces pero yo estaba en otro mundo.

_*¿Que hago? Lo veré todas las noches y ya creo que siento algo por el apenas conociéndolo ayer...no creo en el amor a primera vista pero si en la atracción a primera vista, además ¿qué le pasa al peli verde? sabe que tengo novio ¿y si me invita a salir? ...tengo que serle fiel a Splendid, es lo correcto no, aparte que si nos ve saliendo juntos sea o no por amistad, por ahí mismo nos mataría a quemarropa, pero eso no es nada, él es militar, casi lo mismo que un poli y yo una asesina a sueldo, no sabe nada de mi... ¿qué pasaría si supiera quien soy o sino que me haría The Mole? Tomar una decisión rápida en este momento que mi mente está más dispersa que el agua...*_

* * *

_Uff, acabe X3...x el momento._

_También quiero agradecer a Nodame 12, Nekomancer-underthemoon y Nel... gracias por sus rewievs ;)_

_Y esperando que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, me despido...chau hasta el siguiente cap XDDD..._


	4. nuevo sentimiento

_Hi everyone...x fin termine el cap 4 X9_

_Agradeciendo de antemano a Nodame 12, Nekomancer-underthemoon, Sneik-Shm31, splenderwomen Phantomhive, ValeryVampire y XoneechanX...gracias x sus reviews XD..._

_Bueno, esperando que sea de su agrado más no de su aburrimiento, aquí vamos:_

* * *

"**Nuevo sentimiento"**

Como no reaccionaba Cuddles me empujo casi haciéndome caer. Por suerte Giggles entrocomo rayito de sol agarrándome del brazo con fuerza y me sentó en el sofá lanzándose al lado mío.

-dime, dime, dime de donde lo conoces -daba saltitos, así se ponía cuando quería saber un chisme- o me dará un infarto –Cuddles se adelanto contándole todo.

No se puso como el, en lugar de eso me abrazo gritando de la emoción, por suerte la estruendosa música no permitió que nadie la oiga.

-te felicito hojaldre- me deshice de su abrazo y gritamos juntas tomándonos de las manos- sal con el será divertido...

-estas loca Giggles y si es una trampa y si Splendid se entera.

-deja de ser tan teatral Cuddles y deja que Flaky se divierta jaja- Cuddles frunció el ceño pensativo- la salvó y llevo a su casa así que no hay trampa.

-¿no es una trampa?- dijo escéptico- recuerda que los militas buscan solo una cosa en las chicas y aparte si los demás se enteran...

-yo no he dicho nada- espete- ya dejen de decidir por mi.

-cierto- dijeron al unísono.

-si me invita a salir...porque no aceptar, me salvo- dije desanimada- y solo es un amigo al que no le daré mucha confianza.

-así se habla- dijo la sonriente Giggles- no hay nada de malo en salir con un amigo.

Miramos a Cuddles con caras de cachorro- por favor, por favor...- repetíamos jaloneándolo salvajemente.

-Ya ya ya ya- espeto soltándose– apoyare tus pendejadas otra vez, distrayendo a los demás –gruño y reímos por la victoria, el sabe que no soy engañadiza y cuando de distraer a los demás se trata es un mago.

-y yo me encargo de Lammy- la chismosa de primera, ni bien se entera de algo a los pocos segundos media cuidad ya lo sabe- un poco de burundanga y ya- Giggles saco un frasco con escopolamina de la maleta de Cuddles.

-son terribles mis alcahuetes- reímos como locos y Splendont entro.

-¿de que se ríen?- pregunto divertido.

-aaah, es que Cuddles nos conto un chiste- contesto Giggles.

-en serioo...cuenten, cuenten -se sentó con curiosidad y miramos a Cuddles.

Eh, este, ah ya- carraspeo- había un elefante que se llamaba maíz, vino un pollito y se lo comió -rio como loco, mientras Giggles, Splendont y yo lo miramos con gesto fruncido y una gotita en la cabeza, pero supuestamente esa tontera nos hizo reír así que forzamos una amarga risita, menos Splendont.

Puf, Cuddles es malo para contar chistes si hasta escuchamos al grillo.

-no me lo tomes a mal Cuddles- respondió Splendont- pero escuchar uno de tus chistes es como chuparse cinco limones de golpe.

Eso dolió- bueno, Cuddles te necesito –nosotros le miramos picaros pensando mal y le dijimos a-aiii... y Cuddles le dio tremendo manotón en la espalda haciendo que casi caiga y nos reímos de el.

-Splendont ya sé que soy irresistible pero no te veo como mi pareja- abrazo a Giggles y nos reímos.

-hablen bien, mal pensados- dijo sin perder el buen humor y con los ojos en blanco entrecerrados- yo solo como gourmet -nos reímos de Cuddles- si te necesito es porque tenemos un trabajito esta noche- saco su pistola- los landys están en nuestro territorio haciendo de la suya otra vez y Mole nos pagara bien.

-malditos cabrones- espeto Cuddles- vamos a darles muerte a todos.

-ten cuidado Cuddles -dijo Giggles triste- yo me muero si te pasa algo.

-tranquis mi vida- la beso y la abrazo- estaré bien.

-¿iré también?

-no Flaky, solo mi grupo- porque Mole nos tuvo que poner en grupos diferentes- Splendid te llevara a casa.

-y mi moto...

-es peligroso, mandare a alguien que te la deje, Cuddles vámonos que nos están esperando.

Giggles se fue con Lammy y yo con Splendid en su auto con música a todo volumen hablando y riendo a gritos, llegamos al condo y como es costumbre para despedirse me beso, nadie nos veía así que comenzó a reclinar hacia atrás mi asiento mientras se me colocaba encima besándome apasionadamente y pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo mas y mas, ya no pude respirar así que me lo quite de encima para bajarme pero en lugar de eso me volvió a besar bajando por mi cuello y por encima de mis pechos.

-¡yaaa!- le di un gran empujón un poco rabiosa.

-un ratito más- dijo todo seductor.

-no- espete- ya sabes mi condición –jajaja me encanta dejarlo así, me acerque para darle un corto beso en los labios y me baje cerrando de un portazo.

-gracias por traerme- dije con voz dulce- duerme algo.

-hasta cuando me dejaras con ganas- encendió el vehículo y salió sin antes decirme –algún día serás mía.

Entre riéndome sola y a punto de entrar al depa apareció la vieja loca den frente que me jodia todo el tiempo- vagabunda, vulgar, drogadicta, perdida...

-¿perdida? Habla bien veterana si estoy en mi casa –reí burlona –sabe que mejor alquílese un amigo y déjeme en paz –si, es soltera.

-Irrespetuosa eres mal ejemplo para cualquier mujer...- ah, siguió habla y habla, sin gana la baleara porque ya me tiene hasta la coronilla.

Aish, justo ahora se me pierde la llave y grite haciéndola asustar- viejita de mierda cállate de una maldita vez no vez que tu voz asusta a la gente.

-insolente aprende a Virginia, ella si es una dama- ¿mi vecina alcohólica? de virgen solo el nombre, siempre le mete cuentos sobre mi diciendo que yo hago lo que ella hace pero me vale mierda.

Encontré mi llave y abrí la puerta- sabe que, en vez de decir pendejadas mejor busque su ataúd, su lugar en el cementerio y muérase porque esta viviendo tiempo de mas – iba a entrar pero me detuve en el umbral de la puerta - ah y siémbrate unas rosas en la boca porque te apesta vieja metiche- le cerré la puerta en la cara dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Fui a mi habitación como bala marcando el número que Cuddles me dio y de inmediato una voz masculina contesto.

-hola...

-¿Flippy eres tu?

-Flaky, sabía que llamarías- ¡no me digas!

-¿para que me llamabas?

-eh, yo...mañana tengo día libre...así que... ¿quisieras salir conmigo?- aish, Cuddles acertó otra vez.

Silencio incómodo.

De ninguna manera- eh, que te parece mañana a las 10 -pockerface.

Acepto y le di la dirección del lugar turístico más lejano de Happy Tree. ¿Día libre? Eso ni el se lo cree.

-¡ya! primera y última vez que saldré con el porque me salvo de una muerte segura- me decía caminando de un lado a otro un poco nerviosa- y de ahí adiós soldadito, no significa que me guste o algo...ya tengo a Splendid que ha sido bueno conmigo y...- grite con fastidio- mejor me duermo de una vez por todas.

Ya entrando en el mundo del sueño con mi pijama puesta (una camiseta que mi hermano ya no usa, me quedaba como un vestido cortito y holgado por lo que me ponía unos shorts) oí un auto estacionarse. Rápidamente me agazape a la ventana para ver a...Splendid ¿Que paso? ¿Splendont estará bien? al oír el timbre le hice pasar.

-¿Qué paso?

-nada, que va a pasar- dijo divertido y yo entrecerré los ojos en blanco.

-sabes que hora es.

-obvio, la misión salió una belleza aunque tres de nuestra banda salieron heridos pero nada serio y los demás incluyendo a tu hermano están celebrando -aish, tomaaando y ya es la "hora striptease" seguro después no podrán ni pararse– eh...y yo quería cuidarte.

-que lindo Splendid -dije con voz dulce- gracias, acomódate en el cuarto de mi hermano...

Ni bien termine de hablar, me abrazo. Oh oh mala señal *_estúpida, estamos solos y obvio que no vino con intención de solo dormir*- _Splendid ve a dormir, no aguanto el sueño.

-no te hare nada- rio- crees que no recuerdo mi promesa- reí tímida y nerviosa.

Fui a mi cuarto y el al de Splendont, todo iba bien si no fuera por...aish, de nuestros cuartos se oyen las cosas que hace mi vecinita y mi maldita desgracia...estaba con uno de sus tantos novios haciendo lo que Splendid me quiere hacer ¡todo está en mi contra esta madrugada!

-¿puedes dormir con esos ruidos?- pregunto divertido y con ceño fruncido.

-eeh ya me acostumbre -dije en el umbral de la puerta con vergüenza máxima- bueno ya me voy a dormir- iba a cerrar la puerta pero no me lo permitió- ¿qué quieres?-trate de esconder el manojo de nervios.

-¿cuando...? ya sabes...lo que están haciendo los de al lado.

Puse mi cara de brava- Splendid ve a dormiiiir- estaba más roja que mis cabellos.

-Un ratito vamos- entro sin poder evitarlo- ¡olvídalo! ya te dije mi condición _-*¡Splendont le pagare a 5 negros para que te violen luego te matare con cianuro y te dejare en la escuela de medicina para que te utilicen como cadáver de experimentos!*_

Me beso con locura y yo trataba de separarlo pero no pude, cuando lo hice me lanzo a la cama desabrochándose la camisa de un tirón, si parecía perro poseído- ahora si, no te me escapas -yo lo miraba expectante y se me acostó encima a la fuerza besándome y manoseándome por debajo de la camisa...se nota que me tiene ganas.

-no Splen...- roge pero no me escuchaba, trate de sacármelo de encima sin éxito ruborizándome mas y mas - nno quiero, aacaso me vas a violar.

-no seas tonta bien que quieres - de un jalón me quito la camiseta (no traía brasier como es de costumbre y mis senos son grandes)

Sentí que corrió una electricidad hasta por la ultima de mis terminaciones nerviosas y con ojos abiertos como platos me cubrí haciendo toples, con respiración mas agitada y latidos como maquinaria- oh siii voy a divertirme esta noche– dijo con diversión mordiéndose los labios y con miradita morbosa.

Estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, hasta que me dio un deja vu, me beso y le correspondí ¿WHAT? quitándole la camisa y echándola a los aires. Ya tengo dos años con el y esto tenía que pasar.

Esta vez yo me acosté encima haciendo lo que me hizo, se sorprendió al ver mi reacción y con ojos llenos de lujuria me atrajo para si acariciando mi espalda y piernas al mismo tiempo que besaba mis senos, no pude evitar sentirme rara pero muy a mi pesar me gustaba, yo le hice lo mismo y el se acostó encima mío otra vez, besándonos desenfrenadamente al mismo tiempo que comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Hasta ahora todo normal.

Por desgracia esta no seria mi primera vez...mi mente me jugo otra mala pasada, Splendid se me transformo en el maldito engendro de mis pesadillas, mi padrastro, el que me robo la inocencia, origino mis miedos y fobias...me limpie los ojos con desesperación pero no se iba, mas con su risa maliciosa pensé que era el mismo demonio, así el miedo me domino, lo empuje y fui al extremo de mi cama gimiendo a punto de llorar como lo hacia en mi niñez.

-nno nno sse mme a aaccerque– gemí olvidándome de todo volviendo a las escenas mas horribles y traumáticas de mi niñez- sse llo impploro - estaba apunto de soltar lagrimas.

-olvídalo mijita esta vez no te me escapas- hasta su voz era igualita.

Splendid pensó que estaba jugando por lo que no se detuvo y no dejaba de verlo como mi padrastro muerto...al parecer nunca voy a ser normal. Trataba de quitármelo de encima pero en lugar de eso se aferraba más a mí.

Las lágrimas descendían por mi rostro haciendo que el miedo desaparezca quedando la ira y sed de venganza acumulada desde hace muchos años. Le agarre de los cabellos para darle un puñetazo en la nariz logrando sacármelo de encima, en milésimas de segundo tome mi magnum y le apunte.

-antes era indefensa pero ya no- dije rabiosa y se asusto al estilo anime.

-¿Qué haces? baja el arma y de que me estás hablando.

-por fin cumpliré mi venganza cabron mal nacido -reí llena de odio– muere...

Justo cuando iba apretar el gatillo volví a la realidad- ¡no! -exclamo dramático- que rayos te pasa.

_*¿Qué ibas hacer cabronasa infeliz? matar a tu novio y lo peor, le darías "tu tesorito" antes de tiempo... ¡en que pensabas! Eres tan débil como antes* _mi conciencia me acuso haciendo que salga del deja vu.

-vete a la habitación de mi hermano- dije confundida.

-¡que! Eres muy rara...estábamos a punto de...- se trabo con sus palabras- porque ya no...tu si quieres.

Pockerface –eeh, pero ya reflexione -fruncí el ceño y el color de mi cara no se diferenciaba con el de mi cabello- no seré tuya antes de casarme y discúlpame por apuntarte de esa manera- luego dije con voz dulce -nos dejamos llevar...e eso fue todo, así que no te culpes, siempre te querré y ya, olvidemos esto...- las venas dilatadas en toda mi cabeza comenzaron a latír, ¡no escucho nada de lo que dije!– cabron mal nacido mi cara esta aquí arriba –se me olvido que no traía camisa y el idiota me miraba con morbo los senos por lo que me la puse en un 2x3.

Poseído por la lujuria me atrajo a la cama subiéndose encima de mi repitiendo lo anterior, oh no, ya no tenía ningún deja vu, ni recuerdos, sino que mi ira exploto. Lo agarre del cuello sacándolo del depa como a perro rastrero.

-hazme un favor y muerte imbécil- grite furiosa con dientes afilados mas ojazos en blanco.

-discúlpame Flakita pero tu cuerpo es una tentaci...- no le deje terminar y le golpee salvajemente la cara de un portazo.

Aish, porque quiere apresurarse solo debe esperar un poco mas y después me tendrá cuantas veces le de la arrechera. Al parecer mis recuerdos me salvaron de mi misma, olvidando a Splendid, dormí con la almohada en la cara, aunque una parte de mi quería hacerlo pasar y continuar... ¡no! seré firme en esa decisión.

Desperté cerca de las nueve chocándome con las paredes porque mi querido Splendid se puso a golpear la puerta gritando dramáticamente "_perdóname flakita no lo volveré hacer_" jajaja creo que los demás inquilinos lo botaron porque era un escandalazo.

Recordando a Flippy y que por suerte anoche en mi casi fornicación no lo vi, me aliste en tiempo record, fui al garaje y ahí estaba mi moto.

Conduje a una velocidad de fórmula 1 porque adoro la adrenalina y aparte era casi una hora de distancia.

Llegue 10:20 dejando mi moto en un pequeño garaje ya que los robos son cosa frecuente en Happy Tree. ¿Salir con un militar? todavía no lo creía.

Lo encontré en una de las bancas junto a la fuente de sodas, nos saludamos chocándonos las manos y se hizo a un lado para que me sentara.

-creí que no vendrías – dijo sonriente.

-disculpa por la demora y que escusa dijiste.

-sabia que no te engañaría, así que dije que estaba enfermo y hoy no iré a la disco para compensar la jornada.

-ay tu, como eres- falto por venir ¿será que si le gusto?

Fuimos al cine (típico) nos decidimos por una comedia romántica ¿sería buena elección? no se, me pago la entrada (suertudo era martes loco por ende 2x1) me dejo elegir lo que quería comer y le hice comprar las típicas palomitas y gaseosa, compro lo mismo para él.

La peli empezó, sintiéndome incomoda en ocasiones, por las parejitas que no dejaban de besarse y manosearse, aish, esto es un cine no un motel, también por la típica escenita en estas pelis...ya saben a que me refiero, deseaba que me tragara el asiento y justo ahí nuestras manos chocan por accidente jajaj...nos ruborizamos pero no le dimos importancia, creo. En si, la pasamos genial riendo y charlando a voz baja sin dejar de escuchar los shh...

La peli termino y fuimos a almorzar, después al parque de diversiones que ocupaba todo el malecón...nuestras bocas ya no tenían ni que decir. Flippy es muy divertido, imposible no pasarla bien con el.

El día seguía su curso y para final el enorme graderío casi con mil escalones, le hice subir ya que en ese lugar se puede ver toda la cuidad, por eso vienen mas turistas que lugareños.

Subimos y subimos...Flippy tiene buena condición, en cambio yo llegue retrasada con las ultimas y la lengua afuera.

-¿Qué no te cansas?- dije sin aliento.

-soy militar recuerdas - dijo conteniendo la risa.

En esta parte esta la estatua del fundador de la cuidad y bancas o sea un pequeño parque, nos acercamos al mirador para divisar el hermoso ocaso y la ciudad parecía una maqueta desde aquí, en ese momento una refrescante brisa nos envolvió y extendimos los brazos haciendo bailotear nuestros cabellos.

La boina de Flippy salió volando hacia las ramas de un árbol jajaj como loco fue atras de ella y al bajar me miro divertido y avergonzado, sin darse cuenta apoyo su mano en la parrilla caliente de un carrito de hamburguesas y se tropezó cayendo de bruces al saltar de dolor, eso me hizo reír con ganas.

Nos sentamos en una banca después tratar su palma ¡afrentoso, no se hizo casi nada! en eso se parece a Splendid.

-eh...me han dicho que tu novio es celoso –aaah porque tuvo que tocar ese odioso tema.

-bastante -confesé entre risitas- de hecho él no sabe que estoy aquí, sino nos mataría y luego se mata el.

-¿como lo soportas? O mejor dicho como fue que aceptaste ser su novia– ¿porque querrá saberlo?

Reí ante la incómoda pregunta -es una larga historia- se acomodó para escucharla y no me quedo otra que hacerlo.

_-Flashback-_

_Nuestros padres eran casi como hermanos pero el de Splendid viajo a Europa por asuntos de trabajo _-no le diré que asuntos- _al rencontrarse, cada quien ya tenia a sus hijos y se impactaron al ver el parecido de Splendid con mi hermano casi recién nacido y sin nombre, por lo que le pusieron Splendont, al igual que nuestros padres ellos siempre se han llevado como hermanos, ahí Splendid me ignoraba y yo a él. _

_Cumplimos 6 y nuestro padre se casó por segunda ocasión _-ushh no quiero recordar a esa perra...pero me conformo con haberla torturado y matado XD-_ ya que nuestra madre murió después de traernos al mundo y la familia de Splendid regreso a Europa._

_Splendid regreso a los 19 y yo tenía mis 15 primaveras, ahí ya me vio como la señorita que era y no me ignoraba sino al contrario, charlábamos horas como buenos amigos, imposible aburrirse con el, vio mi numero en la disco y los corazoncitos en sus ojos se hacían mas y mas grandes _-algo que no le diría es que regreso porque The Mole lo solicito agregándolo a mi grupo y cuando me vio como asesina...lo enamore mas.

_Cumplí 16 y me invito a salir, yo nunca había tenido novio, pero los admiradores me llovían...en especial Lifty, Nutty y antes de que conociera a Giggles, Cuddles...eran los que mas se me declaraban y mi dicho "noooo porque me gustas como amigo" no faltaba porque la verdad es que no me interesaba estar en una relación pero si salía por amistad. _

_Splendid me llevo a los lugares más exclusivos, fue divertido, hasta que al medio día como es de costumbre fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante de tres plantas y la última era lujosa, ahí solo comía la gente más adinerada de Happy Tree. En ese lapso se puso nervioso y pensativo:_

_-Flaky...eh tengo que decirte algo- al fin se animo a decir todo rojo y avergonzado. Se arrodillo a mis pies tomando mi mano- ya no puedo evitar esto que siento hacia ti...me gustas un resto...yyyy quisieras ser mi enamorada._

_Me choque la frente en mi fuero interno ¡que incomodo! El me gustaba como un amigo especial pero nada más- eh...yo...jaja -que me coma la tierra- es que...la verdad...Splendid -puse cara de lamentación- lo siento pero yooo no puedo corresponderte de esa manera– su rostro se tornó como el de una persona que gano una fortuna en un concurso y saliendo a la calle le roben todo- y... – no sabía dónde mirar - tu como mi buen amigo lo entenderás... ¿verdad?_

_No paso nada de tiempo cuando una multitud formada por toda la cuidad, televisoras, policías entre otros miraban atónitos a Splendid en el barandal del tercer piso apunto de saltar, no dejaba que nadie se acerque y yo era la que estaba mas cerca._

_-Splendid no hagas una barbaridad- imploraba desesperadamente, susurre con curiosidad a un camarero sin que nadie lo notara- ya pago la cuenta –el omiso contesto no con la mirada enseñándome la cifra exorbitante haciendo que gritara- ¡que bestia, ahora con mas razón no te lances! –me acerque totalmente._

_-¡NO! Sin tu amor no quiero vivir- ¡como bueno!_

_-entiéndeme...hay otras chicas en el mundo._

_-ninguna como tú._

_-hare lo que sea pero no te lances- el imbécil me miro y voz pervertida dijo._

_-lo que seeaaa- mi ira se noto._

_-¡queee! Entonces muérete infeliz._

_Le empuje con fuerza y grito, recapacite al segundo avanzándole a coger de los tobillos y su cara se golpeó fuertemente al concreto...uyuyuy madre mía hasta a mí me dolió, iba a caerme también y los espectadores con el alma en los labios, grite pensando que iba a morir, si no fuera por los meseros que me avanzaron a sostener de los tobillos y me alzaron poco a poco, en ese lapso Splendid y yo con caras de pocker vimos entre esa multitud a mi hermano, amigos y conocidos ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! en especial Lifty y Shifty que no dejaban de filmar y tomar fotos "pal Facebook y YouTube" más sus risotadas idiotas diciendo "Flaky apaga el foco"_

_Pasado el papelón, fui donde Splendid quien no tenía cara para verme. Pero le dije que sentía algo especial por el y que lo pensaría, dándole unas esperanzas para no dormir y hasta ahora no se porque le dije eso en ese momento._

_Llegando a mi casa no pude dormir, solo daba vueltas en la cama y...bueno, si sentía una admiración y gusto hacia el que no había sentido -_me salvaba muchas veces y yo igual a el, así que éramos un dúo dinámico_- además el siempre a portado muy bien conmigo por lo que al día siguiente le dije "SIII acepto ser tu enamorada"...solo para ver que pasa y ya tenemos como dos años._

_-fin del flashback-_

Reímos por un rato y sin darnos cuenta, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerquita y paso sin poder evitarlo...juntamos nuestros labios entregándonos en un beso apasionado y abrazándonos con locura...pase mis dedos por sus cabellos, al igual que él por los míos.

Nos perdimos en tiempo y espacio. No sabía que pasaba, es decir, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces Splendid me había besado y no he sentido esta sensación...sentía que volaba y todo se me detuvo con color rosa. Ya sin respiración nos separamos mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro, totalmente ruborizados y con ojos abiertos como platos ¡Qué momento incómodo y maravilloso a la vez!

* * *

_Adoro dejar con intriga XD y quisiera ver las caritas de pescado que estoy segura algunos pusieron al ver q deje esa escenita a medias jajaj..._

_En el siguiente cap aparecerá Fliqpy, lo prometo XD_

_Gracias por la atención prestada y no olviden publicar reviews=9_

_Escrito esto hasta la próxima XDXDXD...nos vemos._


	5. Navaja de dos filos

_**Nota:**__ las frasecitas en cursiva son los pensamientos del personaje que narra, en este cap, FlakyXD_

* * *

"**Navaja de dos filos"**

Silencio matador...

-e e esto nno puede ser- gemí arrepentida.

-¡que! no te gusto- dijo con una diabólica sonrisa llena de dientes afilados.

Me tomo de los brazos con fuerza y me beso, que raro, sentía que era otro tipo el que me besaba.

-¡no!- espete soltándome con dificultad- tengo novio.

Sus ojos me dejaron boquiabierta, cambiaban de esmeralda a dorado como foquito navideño, en mis pocos años de vida jamás he visto algo parecido. Comenzó a sudar y temblar como si fuera a sufrir una crisis epiléptica, pero se dio una gran bofetada que le hizo sangrar haciendo que sus ojos vuelvan a la normalidad y yo lo veía con ojos como punto y mi gotita en la cabeza.

-¿te hice daño, te herí o algo por el estilo? –pregunto tomándome por los hombros, no se si preocupado o aterrado.

-no, claro que no...¿Te encuentras bien? –Conteste con ceño fruncido y absoluta extrañes- ¿Por qué me preguntas si tu me hiciste algo? No tiene sentido, me estas ocultando algo.

-tienes razón...es quee...no debimos hacer eso -cambio el tema con miradita triste– perdóname...no...no pude controlarme.

-pero...podemos seguir siendo amigos.

-claro- dijo con sonrisa inocente- esto nunca paso.

-Qué cosa, yo no me acuerdo- ambos reímos un poco nerviosos.

-amigos- nos dimos las manos haciendo un pacto.

Reímos y nos asustamos al ver que era prácticamente de noche, como bala bajamos las escaleras, llegando yo primero, nos despedimos con un chao rápido.

Cruce la cuidad con un tráfico enorme, ni siquiera miraba el reloj porque como siempre digo, en cuanto mas vez la hora, más rápido se va el tiempo; el tráfico era insostenible y llegue mega tarde.

_Estoy en problemas, estoy en problemas..._

-será mejor que no entre -me dije en el estacionamiento- si Disco me ve a esta hora, me enterrara viva...mejor diré que estaba enferma.

Retrocedí bajada de la moto cuando algo me detuvo.

-qué raro, aquí no había ningún taxi- dije con extrañes y ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- espeto furioso y levante la cabeza para encarar al hombre alto de cabello con ropas amarillas estilo de los ochenta.

-¡Disco!- exclame con los cabellos de punta y el me veía con llamas en los ojos- eh...eh...jeje que guapo se te ve, ese look solo a ti te queda –hablaba a 120Km/H y ni yo me entendía- verdad que te ves bien, estas yendo al gym, mira que se te nota y el peinado...

-ya deja de hablar –interrumpió molesto- ¿Por qué nunca llegas temprano? Cambiará me digo yo, pero en vez de eso mira a qué hora llegas y lo peor hojaldre, me dijiste gordo –bueeno, gordo no es, pero su abdomen hace pensar que se tragó un salvavidas jajaja.

-el amarillo hace que parezcas taxi- masculle burlona por lo bajito- eh, digo, perdón, no lo volveré hacer, please, no me lo descuentes en la paga– dije con vocecita y cara de cachorro.

Puso los ojos en blanco -...está bien, solo porque la mayoría ha faltado -fruncí el ceño- tu hermano y Cuddles siguen con cruda, únicamente ha venido Pickles.

Pickles es un barril de cerveza, toma, toma y nunca se emborracha.

-tu novio, Lifty y Shifty deben de andar Happy por ahí y solo han venido Nutty, Petunia, Handy, Lammy, ah y Giggles falto para quedarse con Cuddles, pero tu no te salvas del regaño jovencita, no tienes ninguna excusa.

Siguió regañándome y mi mente estaba entretenida en la escena romántica que viví esta tarde.

Me chasqueo los dedos en la cara y reaccione confundida- ah, el taxi de nuevo –dije como antes y cayo de bruces.

-mira –restregó la mano en la cara- mejor ve a casa y deja las drogas, te pones cada vez más estúpida- _pero no estoy...momento aquí hay algo raro._

-oye, no se supone que deberías estar haciendo de dj.

-deje a Tothy a cargo –se tornó serio y miro a ambos lados cerciorándose que nadie oiga- al parecer The Mole tiene problemas graves esta vez.

-y tienes idea de que sea.

-la verdad no.

El Kía negro de Pop se detuvo frente a nosotros –Flaky ve a casa, cuando sepa te diré, lo prometo.

-hola Flaky –el hombre con pipa y boina café me saludo– ¿cómo estás?

-hola Pop, bien como siempre, como está el pequeño Cub.

-muy bien, te manda saludos –pop es viudo con un hijo pequeño al que hace todo lo posible para alejarlo de su camino- disco apúrate que los demás se nos adelantaron –el peli naranja subió.

-cuídate Flaky y deja las drogas –me dijeron al unísono y salieron del estacionamiento.

A-ah, otra vez con esa cantaleta. Ya subida en mi moto vi...aish a Spleeendid con Lifty y Shifty, cada uno con su botellita de licor, la caminadita típica del borracho, y las risas más frases estúpidas que no faltaban.

-Flaky, mi amor- grito con esa voz ebria casi cayéndose- dueña de mi vida, te he traído una serenata a capela- rieron estúpidamente mientras los gemelos comenzaron a tararear y reír ebriamente.

-¡perdóname, perdóname, perdónamee...si hay algo que quiero eres tu...!- los gemelos eran la entonación, ¡me muero!, el odia ese tipo de música que risotada me dio.

_Mejor me largo antes que se dé cuenta de mi presencia o le arrojen agua u otra cosa y empiece el desbarajuste_.

El tráfico se normalizo y llegue al depa sin ser vista, cosa rara.

Splendont daba risa, sentado en el sofá mirando la tele sin mirarla, con su vaso con agua aspirinada y una cruda más marcada que cuaderno garabateado- hola Dont.

-¿no hubo función hoy? –gruño severo sin dejar de mirar la tele.

-eh, sí, pero no me sentía bien y Disco me mando a casa.

-ja, como no te vas a sentir bien después de tu tardecita –dijo con un aire de fastidio.

Abrí los ojos como platos- q que qquieres decir.

Splendont va directo al grano y me lanzo su celu con la galería abierta en una carpeta llamada Flaky, con cientos de fotos de mí y Flippy juntos, en especial de cuando nos besamos, quede anonadada y en blanco- que me dices a eso -grito furioso.

-me estabas espiando- grite igual, típico, el culpable sale más bravo.

-no, fue purita casualidad –dijo sarcástico- después del trabajito bebimos unas copas en el auto y a Pickles se le ocurrió ir al bar del malecón, ya que es el más vacío -_mierda, Cuddles se emborracha rápido y nunca le dije a donde iría_– despertamos a medio día y de regreso a casa, vi a un camuflaje con una jovencita, que resultó ser la estúpida de mi hermana, muy juntitos, ja...si parecían parejita –_trágame tierra, trágame tierra_- le dije a Pickles que te vigile por si te hacia algo y me enseño estas imágenes.

_Pickles, perrito faldero voy a matarte_. Me tomo con fuerza del brazo atrayéndome para que le mire a los ojos.

-creí que eras pilas... ¿Cómo pudiste?...con un camuflaje... ¡estúpida!...el aumento de madres solteras que tenían aventuras con camuflajes -me soltó con rudeza y no sentía el brazo- que no te das cuenta, el al igual que todos solo quiere tu cuerpo hasta aburrirse o cuando le des la noticia de que será padre misteriosamente lo intercambiaran a otro estado dejándote sola con ese problema.

-tú no sabes...

-claro que se, recuerda el caso de Petunia- _aish, sabía que me chantaría eso_. Al sentirse sola, engañada y con miedo de sus padres, aborto tan solo teniendo 15 años, se arrepintió demasiado tarde y cuando sus padres se enteraron la echaron como perro y somos pocos que lo sabemos, el recuerdo de su hijo muerto todavía la atormenta aunque haya recuperado su vida junto a Handy que la supo comprender- ella fue muy tonta por dejarse engañar de un militar...

-Flippy no es así, además eso fue una equivocación y quedamos como amigos.

-aaah, así que se llama Flippy, se te olvido que tienes novio.

-de ese mejor ni me hables, el es el que quiere mi cuerpo hasta aburrirse.

-él se casara contigo algún día –_o sea, lo está defendiendo_- y te prohíbo que te encuentres con ese otra vez.

-¡que! tu no me prohíbes nada.

-soy el mayor y decidiré que será mejor para ti.

-solo naciste unos minutos antes y con eso crees que puedes controlarme y elegir mis amistades, pues no señor, olvídalo, todavía si usted fuera un ejemplo de hermano y voy a verme con quien me de la regalada gana porque es mi vida...- me abofeteo tan fuerte que me hizo caer con algo de sangre en la boca.

-cállate imbécil, creí que eras diferente pero no...eres igualita a nuestra madrastra- _¡no!_ esa oración hizo eco en mi cabeza, esa perra hizo las cosas más bajas que un ser humano podría hacer en este maldito mundo.

Contuve las lágrimas, estaba tan encolerizada que no me hallaba, me puse de pie y fui como bala hacia mi habitación mientras él se quedó estático en su lugar– ojala te mueras Splendont, porque mi hermano acaba de morir esta noche- le maldije ya con lágrimas en mis mejillas, cerrando de un portazo.

Al oír eso gruño y salió todo enfurruñado, a no se donde, mientras yo contenía las lágrimas de dolor y coraje.

-aah...- grite furiosa, mi vecinita fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya que con otras dos comenzó a celebrar de nuevo con música reggaetón a todo volumen y como odio y aborrezco esa...si es que se le puede llamar música.

-aish- me rasque fuertemente la cabeza exasperada. Salí por la ventana llegando a la suya por el bordillo de la pared y entre abalanzándome hacia ella comenzando a estrangularla de muerte- cállate maldita zorra...- ni bien termine de decir eso, las otras dos me sujetaron con fuerza los brazos y Virginia comenzó a golpearme.

-más zorra tú, crees que no escuche tu discusión jajaja -_contrólate Flaky, contrólate please_- y por cierto le contare esto a Splendid con inventitos de mas- _voy a matarla, voy a matarla_- seguro te matara y hare que se enamore de mí jajaja...

Enloquecí. Avance a darle una patada a una de las que me sujetaba, dejándola soñada y agarre la lámpara para golpear en la cabeza de la otra, soñándola también. Me abalance hacia Virginia, golpeándola nuevamente con crueldad, esta zorrita me ha hecho muchas y ya era hora de desquitarme.

-que decías- casi gritaba golpeando su cara en la pared- lamentaras haberme sacado de mis casillas -La golpeaba y ella a mi, comenzando así una pelea. Tal vez tenga 30 y es mas alta y acuerpada, en cambio yo con mis 18 era una adolescente...una peligrosa adolescente. Dejo de defenderse.

Oh-oh mire su pulso y no lo sentí. Mierda, otro crimen para mi lista de antecedentes.

Salí por donde entre y busque mi celu para llamar a Petunia y que diga que estoy en el camerino o donde sea, de tal manera que nadie sospeche de mí.

-¡Mi celular!- buscaba como loca haciendo desorden- ¿dónde está?...oh no, no no no no, esto no me puede pasar ahora- golpee con fuerza la pared.

_Cuando fui con Flippy tenía una pequeña mochila y caballerosamente la cargo en toda la cita, aish, se me olvido pedírsela, ahí tenía el celular y si lo revisa, vera los mensajes sobre asesinatos, las llamadas de The Mole, mis contactos y muchísimo más, oh no y creo que le quite la clave, estoy en horribles problemas. The Mole va a matarme de la misma manera que yo a Virginia o tal vez me acribillara y descuartizara. _

Borre el número de Flippy porque Splendont me hubiese descubierto, no sé como pero siempre descubre mis claves, por eso nunca lo dejo con una. Encontré el cuaderno donde lo anote y desde el teléfono del depa marque.

-hola...

-¿Flippy? soy Flaky.

-¿pasa algo?

-no si, eh, eh, se me olvido pedirte mi mochila, jaja...y ahí tengo un cuaderno que necesito para un deber para mañana– gracias al cielo tenía un cuaderno con mis apuntes de cuando estaba en el cole, para casos como este.

-sabía que llamarías por eso y tengo tu mochila conmigo mmm...y así podemos vernos nuevamente –rio seductoramente- que bien suena eso, verdad –su voz sonó muy rara, era y no era su voz.

-gracias, iré para allá- no di importancia a eso último que dijo.

Como loca y sin que nadie se percatara baje rápidamente tomando las llaves del Nissan de mi hermano, por suerte la horrible música me ayudo. Salí del garaje pasando desapercibida entre más autos que cruzaban la avenida, ya lejos conduje a gran velocidad recordando donde Flippy está resguardando hoy.

Como que el cementerio no es muy halagador y es casi a la frontera, mire el reloj que daba las 10pm. No puedo esperar a mañana ya que el factor tiempo es crucial. Llegue casi a las 12 a las puertas del cementerio que estaban abiertas de par en par.

Trague saliva y me aventure al horripilante lugar todo lúgubre, frio, neblinoso, y sin un alma a la vista...bueno, ninguna dentro de un cuerpo vivo.

Pasee por los caminos rodeados de bóvedas doquiera que mire, sintiendo pasos atrás de mí sin haber nadie, mas voces y risitas, sin olvidar las sombras blancas y negras que pasaban a velocidad, este lugar no me asusta tanto, en comparación con que se descubra lo que tengo en el celu...me tiene con los nervios a punto de reventar.

Aumente la velocidad sin tragar saliva, sintiendo que una multitud gélida me pisaba los talones. Llame a Flippy sin escuchar respuesta_, rayos porque este enorme cementerio tiene que estar tan lejos de todo._

Doble en una esquina de las calles de bóvedas y me encontré a Flippy apoyado de mala gana en la estatua de un ángel arrodillado en pos de orador que le pasaba la estatura, silbando como si estuviera en un parque.

-Flippy, porque no contestas caramba.

-quería jugar a las escondidas un poco –su voz era inexpresiva y daba miedo –que, no te gusto el juego.

-claro que no -espete- tienes mi mochila.

-son taaan urgentes los deberes que viniste hasta acá y a esta hora.

-eh, si si es mega urgente, ya dámela –la lanzo groseramente sin revirarse. Sin darle importancia busque el celu ¡alivio! lo tenía con clave –gracias por traerla, tengo que irme– di media vuelta pero en milisegundos me halo del brazo con fuerza.

-¿porque te vas tan rápido? –mire su faz y esta era inexpresiva, sus ojos dorados y sus dientes como la sierra -eso de la mochila es una excusa para encontrarnos, verdad.

-claro que no –dije molesta y soltándome de su fuerte apretón que me dejo dormido el brazo- tengo debe...

Me beso salvajemente, trataba de soltarme pero comenzó a manosearme descaradamente. Lo empujaba y en lugar de eso se me aferraba más, después con una risita que parecía diabólica, comenzó a besarme el cuello hasta bajar por encima de mis pechos de una manera tan brusca.

Estaba tan confundida que solo lo empujaba, en eso me mordió el cuello tan fuerte que grite, y volvió a besarme en los labios sádicamente, sentí algo caliente bajar por la mordida, ahí, me mordió el labio inferior, creí iba a comérselo, y gritar era misión imposible.

Entre eso del morboseo, me arranco un tirante de la blusa y me quito el suéter dándome un empujón contra la estatua haciendo que cayera bruscamente, el fuerte dolor recorrió todos mis nervios y saboree mi propia sangre, notando que mi blusa estaba manchada de ese líquido, _magnum porque no te traje._

Se quitó la chaqueta de un tirón, mientras mi mente estaba más perdida que Halloween en marzo, ni cuenta me di cuando ya lo tenía encima. _Splendont tenía razón_, lo comprendí de la manera más cruel, mientras intentaba sacármelo de encima, pero era imposible, ya que es mucho más fuerte que yo.

-maldito cabron, eso es lo único que querías de mí, pensé que eras diferente –reclame a gritos- ¡auxilio, ayúdenme! –me abofeteo con diversión y locura, después comenzó a ahorcarme.

-pues yo también pensé que eras lista –rio cruelmente mientras pasaba su mano por debajo de mi blusa acariciando mis senos- que equivocados estábamos.

-maldito desgraciado, suéltamee...– decía furiosa con ganas de matarme por ser tan ilusa, no dejaba de reír cruel, mientras sus ojos dorados respaldaban con la luz de la luna.

Creí ya no habría salida, hasta que me di cuenta de algo, había pedazos de madera en casi todo el suelo y uno de ellos era grandecito y terminaba en punta, era mi oportunidad.

Estaba lejos de mí así que tuve una idea. Le seguí la corriente al milico, aferrándome a él y volviéndolo a besar con pasión _¡aish, que odio!_

-sabía que querías –al parecer se lo creyó, bien. El muy demente comenzó a saborear y beber mi sangre con tal gusto- es la mejor sangre que he bebido- _¡qué asco!_ le seguía la corriente al mismo tiempo que intentaba tomar la astilla- nada como un poco de diversión antes de matar -_¡Qué rayos dijo!_

Como no pude, lo empuje al suelo quedando yo encima y volviéndolo a besar desenfrenadamente, _mierda, aun no la alcanzo_. Cambio de posición quedando el encima y en corto la alcance _¡perfecto!_ mientras que sentí que su mano llegaba a mi zona más íntima debajo de mis shorts, estremecida actué rápido.

Tome la astilla y la clave con fuerza en el hombro antes de que logre su objetivo. Dio un grito y mi agilidad me ayudo a zafarme de su abrazo, se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a sangrar como es obvio.

-zorra maldita, me las pagaras...- le di una patada en el hocico y otra a su amiguito de entre las piernas que ya estaba listo para la operación violación, tome mi abrigo y corrí- no saldrás viva de esto.

Voltee avanzando a ver que con rudeza se quitó la astilla y se levantó mirándome como esquizofrénico en la peor crisis.

_Mierda, de que esta hecho ese hombre, con esa herida por lo menos estaría quejándose de dolor hasta que venga la ambulancia ¿se convirtió en zombie o qué?_

Estaba muy golpeada y débil pero aun así salte por encima de las bóvedas tratando de encontrar una salida.

Por desgracia, mis padres están enterrados en casi la entrada y este lugar es enorme por obvias razones, no lo conocía muy bien. De pronto, las luces se apagaron, mis ojos ya se salían del miedo y pánico, entre eso las bóvedas se acabaron comenzando un enorme campo de césped con tumbas bajo tierra (obvioXD). Pero vi una luz al fondo _¿morí?_ por inercia la seguí llegando en unos cuantos pasos, pero alumbraba a una lápida en el césped que me hizo gritar del terror.

"_**aquí reposara la que en vida fue Flaky hojaldre"**_ escrito con sangre, después escuche su lúgubre voz muy cerca. Es militar o el loco demente más peligroso disfrazado de militar.

-espero que te haya gustado –rio y voltee lentamente viendo que estaba al lado de un hoyo de ataúd sosteniendo una pala –lo hice con mi sangre, para ti y ahora la cuestión es matarte para ordenar las piezas– dijo con vocecita infantil lamiendo mi sangre en su rostro.

Retrocedí lentamente con ojos como platos y muerta de confusión, miedo...ya no sé. Comenzó a acercarse cubierto todo de sangre con esa mirada maquiavélica y demente, al mismo tiempo que saco una navaja. Corrí mientras el reía con diversión- deberías estar en un manicomio– le grite.

Me adentre sin saber a una especie de bosque con árboles típicos de un cementerio, y en milisegundos recordé que en la parte posterior de este lugar, todavía no construían por lo que aun es un bosque, neblinoso, frio y aterrador.

Seguí corriendo casi en oscuridad hasta que uno de mis pies no encontró piso, caí y avance a sostenerme al filo, no veía el fondo. _Aish, ahora tenía que acordarme que después del bosque sigue una ladera_, intente subirme hasta que algo corto punzante me traspaso la mano haciéndome perder el equilibrio y gritar de dolor, en milisegundos una bota me aplasto la otra mano con fuerza haciendo que no me caiga.

-aww pensaste que escaparías –dijo con lastima fingida- a mí nunca se me ha escapado una presa –volvió a reír mientras remarcaba la bota en mi mano, haciéndome gemir de rabia y más dolor –voy a divertirme largo y tendido contigo, preciosa.

Tomo mi mano dispuesto a elevarme, gemí a punto de estallar en llanto de pena, coraje, odio...

En acto de desesperación con mi mano cortada agarre la suya dándole una patada en el abdomen para así escapar, pero no salió como yo pensé, me soltó y no me avanzo a sostener. Caí a la ladera dando un fuerte grito, rodando cuesta abajo como la pelotita de pinball, golpeándome contras rocas puntiagudas.

En ese lapso de golpes, rasmilladuras, dolor y más golpes, mi vida entera pasaba en frente de mis ojos, traumas, injusticias, lapsos de felicidad... ¡engaños! Todo pasó en ese momento, me lamentaba el haber sido tan pendeja y no haberle hecho caso a mi hermano, _bien hecho, te mereces esto y más._

Aterrice dándome un fuerte golpe en la sien, con una roca que pasaba mi estatura ya al fondo, viendo luces y estrellitas. Tenía que moverme, correr, defenderme...pero no pude, mi cerebro mandaba órdenes a mi cuerpo hecho puré, pero este no parecía hacer caso.

Deje de intentarlo y sin moverme mire lo que tenía a la vista, al final de esta ladera había más bosque y rocas, me quejaba casi a susurros aunque en ese momento no sentía nada, entre eso, oí unos pasos y dos botas se pararon frente a mí, sabia de quien eran, correr, defenderme, ya para qué.

-esta noche...le arme un escándalo a la persona que más quiero en este mundo...todo por defenderte- susurre casi sin voz –pero supongo que no es tu culpa...sino mía por ser tan imbécil...pero de todas maneras...felicitaciones...lograste tu objetivo...navaja de dos filos... –avance a decir en un hilo de vocecita antes de perder contacto con la realidad.

* * *

_Bueno, con esto acabe otra vez XP_

_También quiero agradecer especialmente a las personitas que me dejan reviews, de veras, gracias de todo corazón x motivarme a seguir escribiendo ")_

_Y sin ya nada más q escribir, hasta la próxima :)_


	6. Colapso nervioso

_Hola a todos ;D_

_No empezaré sin antes agradecer a las personitas que me alientan a seguir con sus reviews, agregándome en su lista de favoritos y dándome un follow, muchísimas gracias xD_

_Bien, empecemos:_

* * *

"**Colapso nervioso"**

Splendont:

_¡Rayos, que dije!_, me miró como si le hubiese arrancado el alma y triturado en la licuadora.

-¡ojala te mueras Splendont, porque mi hermano acaba de morir esta noche!- me maldijo y cerró de un portazo.

No lo podía creer, esa era Flaky, ¿Qué le paso a mi hermanita?, ¿cómo es posible que un extraño arruine un lazo de sangre tan fuerte como lo era el nuestro?, el de dos hermanos, todo se acabó.

Tuve ganas de abrir esa puerta, abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero mi estúpido orgullo no me dejó, así que deprimido y con el alma hecha pedazos, salí del depa hacia un lugar solitario donde pueda relajarme y pensar... definitivamente mataré a ese milico.

La terraza es mi lugar de elección, sentado en el rincón de siempre, note que todo estaba igual, excepto por algo, mi buen ángel malo no me está guardando, recordé cuando nos mudamos acá y veníamos todas las noches a juguetear o a hacerle bromas a la gente que cruzaba por la calle, charlábamos y reíamos con tal gusto, que algunos pensaban que la heroína estaba en el umbral máximo.

Sin darme cuenta, tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, hace tiempo que no había llorado tanto, ni siquiera cuando vivimos esos años de infierno cuando nuestro padre murió, o cuando descubrí que mi padrastro abusaba de Flaky, o cuando fui a prisión separándome de ella, o al pensar si estaría bien o mal, cuando estaba internado en la organización de The Mole, recuerdos y más recuerdos, no se comparaban con este dolor, me carcomía las mismas entrañas.

Seguía mirando el cielo, tan igual pero diferente a la vez -Splendont.

Voltee y vi salir a Mime de la oscuridad como una sombra triste sin vida.

-¿qué pasa?- dije limpiándome las lágrimas rápidamente.

Pensé que iba a preguntarme porque lloraba, pero hizo como si no hubiese visto nada.

-es, Flaky- rayos, el cuchillo me atravesó más la herida.

-¿qué pasa con Flaky?- dije aparentando mala gana.

-eh... la encontraron casi muerta al final de la ladera del cementerio.

Sentí que la sangre se me fue a los pies- ¿q que?- dije con ojos abiertos como platos.

-no sé qué hacía y quien lo hizo, no había nadie reguardando el lugar...

-¿d dónde está ella?- grité casi en shock, sacudiéndolo de los hombros, y el no hizo ni mueca de sorprendimiento.

**-**en el hospital y parece que no le queda mucho...

**-**cállate cabrón.

Bajamos casi volando las escaleras y al llegar a mi depa, algo me sorprendió, habían varios policías, unos colocando la cintita de prohibido cruzar, y otros sacando a mi vecina con sus amigas en camillas, todo este elenco acompañado por el tumúntulo de gente que salía a curiosear.

-¿Qué paso acá?

-tal vez el que le intento matar a Flaky hizo lo mismo con estas tres.

Abrí los ojos como platos y casi sin respiración, bajamos las escaleras.

_Si lo que dice es cierto, nunca me lo perdonaré_. Llegue al portón y vi el Gol de Cuddles.

-¿Cuddles, Giggles?

-Mime nos contó, y tu auto está en el cementerio.

Pensé que Mime nos acompañaría, pero desapareció como una sombra cuando da la luz.

-Splendont, ¿sabes quién lo hizo?- preguntó Cuddles, acelerando al instante.

Pensé que me convertí en zombie, pues mi estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos.

-¡que tragedia!- Giggles lloraba desconsoladamente.

-tranquis, Flaky estará bien, hay que ser positivos- Cuddles nunca perdía la fe.

El resto del viaje, nadie emitió comentario alguno, lo único que se oía eran los lloriqueos de Giggles.

Llegamos al hospital, Cuddles se estaciono rapidísimo, y como bala entramos en dirección al lugar de información, la desesperación por saber de ella era tan grande, como la multitud que se agolpaba en dicho lugar, intentamos preguntar pero todas las encargadas estaban ocupadas atendiendo a más personas y no querían ser interrumpidas, ¡qué desesperación!

-Splendont, Cuddles, Giggles- llamó una voz masculina, sobresaliente entre la multitud.

-Dr. Lumpy- dijo Cuddles aliviado- que alegría encontrarlo.

-Fla Flaky, ¿Dónde está?, por favor díganos- inquirió Giggles.

-sí, justamente por eso los buscaba, la trajeron casi sin vida...

Sentí un rayo cruzar por todo mi cuerpo, que me hizo despertar, tome al Dr. del mandil y lo sacudí, creo que entre en una crisis de desesperación- ¿Cómo y dónde está mi hermana?

-tranquilízate Splendont, todavía está en terapia intensiva...

-quiero verla.

-imposible por el momento.

-no le pregunté si puedo o no- volví a sacudir al Dr. como muñeco.

-basta Splendont - rogaba Giggles.

-¡basta!- Cuddles logro separarme- Splendont, todos estamos consternados y te entiendo, pero debemos esperar.

El Dr. Salió, sin antes decir- les haré saber cuándo puedan verla, descuiden.

Las manecillas del reloj seguían su andar; doctores, enfermeras, entraban y salían sin darnos respuesta, era como estar en el infierno, un infierno mental, sentí que envejecí tres años.

_Quiero verla, decirle que lo siento, que no quise herirla, o que me diga porque fue a ese lugar, ¿quiso suicidarse? ¿El mismo criminal que atento contra mi vecina lo hizo?, sea lo que haya sido, soy el responsable, como siempre. _

Este último año prácticamente nos habíamos distanciado, tanto que solo la veía antes de dormir o en el número de la disco.

_Preferí estar de bar en bar con mis amigos, matando a los que se me asignan, o haciendo otras cosas, ¿Cómo podía juzgarla?, si siempre la dejaba sola haciendo lo que le plazca, plantándome el pretexto "ella sabe cuidarse", ¡maldito!... mereces estar en su lugar._

El estrés me mataba, la pesadez me oprimía, quería entrar por la fuerza, pero mi mente estaba desconectada de mi cuerpo.

_¡Sobrevive, sobrevive...!_

Llegaron más de nuestros amigos, a los cuales Cuddles y Giggles se encargaban de ponerlos al tanto, mientras yo seguía como un zombie.

Ya ni supe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, la espera se asemejaba a una eternidad, ya cuando creí que nadie saldría con noticias, la puerta se abrió acompañada de su sonidito ensordecedor, y de esta Lumpy salió con cara de cementerio.

_¡No... no soportare otra perdida, no por favor!_

-familiares de Flaky.

Corrimos hacia el Dr. Como abejas a la miel, agolpándolo de preguntas hasta el tope.

-¡cállense!- Petunia espetó.

-sí, dejen hablar a Lumpy- intervino Handy.

-vamos doc, hable- inquirió Nutty.

El típico silencio incomodo que los doctores dan en casos como estos.

-Flaky, está muy delicada, logramos estabilizarla un poco, pero...

-pero que- espetó Pickles.

-... no estamos seguros de que sobreviva.

Eso no fue como un baldazo de agua fría sino de ácido. Los lloriqueos desesperados, estupefacción, gritos de negación, se hicieron manifiesto ante cruel oración.

No pude aguantar- no doctor, por favor, sálvela...

Lloré todo lo que nunca había llorado, me arrodillé y estallé en más llanto- ¡porque!, esto es mi culpa- grité.

Eso hizo que hasta el ciego me vea, el sordo me oiga y el mudo hable al respecto.

-no agotes las esperanzas, Flaky es fuerte- consolaba Lammy en llantos.

-cálmate Splendont, tu siempre has sido fuerte en situaciones no tan distintas a esta- intentaba calmarme Cuddles al igual que los demás.

-¿cómo quieres que me calme?- reclamé fuera de control- se muere por mi culpa...

-no fue culpa tuya- interrumpió Cuddles.

-quiero verla- me levanté dispuesto a entrar por la fuerza- a un lado doc.

-qué más quisiera Splendont, pero ahora es imposible.

Varios enfermeros se pararon frente a la puerta, y Cuddles, Nutty, y Pickles, me sostenían.

-Flaky, Flaky, Flaky, no te mueras hermanita- gritaba con desesperación.

-cálmate Splendont... estas haciendo un espectáculo... sobrevivirá... –cosas así, todos repetían al verme como toro rabioso.

-¿por qué no me dejan ver a mi hermana?, o es que... - mire al Dr. con cara asesina- ¿está muerta y no me lo quiere decir?

-no te hagas ideas que no son- musitó Giggles.

Me deshice de los abrazos de todos y corrí- ¿a dónde vas?- grito Cuddles preocupado.

-iré a matarme, quiero estar con ella, señora muerte lléveme a mí también.

-no Splendont... atrápenlo... no hagas una barbarie...cabeza caliente no puede pensar...

Oí y no oí, seguí mi camino dispuesto a hacer la tontería más grande que se me haya ocurrido, hasta que tres tipos me atraparon, dejándome sin salida.

-suéltenme, suéltenme...- intenté zafarme inútilmente.

-traigan el sedante- ordenó Lumpy.

-acá tiene, Dr.- tomo mi brazo, logrando inyectarme con dificultad.

Sentí el líquido correr por mis venas, me soltaron y poco a poco perdí contacto conmigo mismo.

* * *

Flaky:

Flotaba en una oscuridad profunda, solo eso veía doquiera que mire, oscuridad, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado acá? no sé. De pronto, en la parte superior, alcance a ver un halo que irradiaba una hermosa luz, trate de alcanzarlo y logre elevarme, sintiéndome volar.

Todo empezaba a aclararse más a medida que me acercaba a dicho halo, estaba a punto de entrar y cubrirme por esa luminiscencia encantadora, pero una fuerza comenzó a atraerme hacia la oscuridad, no quería regresar ahí, así que opuse toda la resistencia que pude, pero era más fuerte que yo.

Sintiéndome derrotada, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por aquella fuerza, y sonidos extraños se acercaban más, más y más. Que horrible, sentí que me iba a quedar sorda, hasta que caí en no sé dónde y lo único que oí fue un ruidosito, tic-tic-tic...

Desperté con los ojos cerrados y sin moverme. _¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué paso?..._ una voz conocida interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-hasta cuándo va estar así, Lumpy –era la voz alterada de Splendont, oía sus caminatas desesperadas.

-tu hermana tiene múltiples traumas y créeme que es un milagro que siga viva- _¿estoy viva? Y si oigo al Dr. Lumpy, estoy en un hospital_- está evolucionando satisfactoriamente.

-¿y por qué no despierta?, mírala lleva días así- sentía que Splendid tomaba mi mano muy tiernamente.

-ya le quitaran esa manguerita de la cabeza... me pone más nervioso- dijo Splendont, _¿manguerita?_

-mira, en la cabeza hay espacios donde no tenemos que tener líquido y el golpe que tubo hizo que esos espacios se llenen de sangre, por eso tenemos que drenarla o sino vendrían consecuencias gravísimas como...

-ya cállate, que me estás dando dolor de cabeza- interrumpió Splendid.

-Dr. Lumpy, le necesitan urgente -dijo una mujer abriendo la puerta- y por cierto solo es un familiar por visita.

-vete tu Splendid.

-Splendont deberías irte tú, no has dormido nada- aconsejo Splendid- yo me quedaré.

-no me contradigas, esto fue por mi culpa y no sabes cómo desearía estar en su lugar- sollozó.

-está bien, me iré, pero mañana me quedo yo.

-debe ser duro ver a tu hermana en ese estado, pero créeme, despertará- animo Lumpy antes de salir de la estancia, al igual que Splendid.

-hermanita- me abrazó- lamento haberme portado como un idiota, tienes razón soy un mal hermano, no te doy ejemplo, espero que algún día me sepas perdonar- su voz se le quebró- despierta, por favor...

Sentí que un globo exploto en mi memoria, haciéndome recordar porque estoy acá, en vez de vivir sentí que morí, _¡estúpida!, Flippy resulto ser un lobo disfrazado de oveja y no te diste cuenta_.

Intente moverme o al menos abrir los ojos, sin tener éxito, _¡qué desesperación!, es que estaré como un vegetal de por vida._ Deseaba abrazar a mi hermano y decirle que la idiota fui yo... me aconsejo y no lo supe escuchar, creí en un extraño y no en él.

Ambos lloramos, aunque él no me oyó.

Pasaban los días, todos me visitaban constantemente deseándome que despertara. Splendont me daba pena, no se apartaba de mí, finalmente se fue a regañadientes y Splendid quedó en su lugar, el pobre lloraba al verme así. Si se enterara que casi le fui infiel, ya no tenía nada que perdonarle, al contrario, sentía que yo le debía y su presencia me ponía contenta.

Pasaron dos días más, en ese lapso sentí que me quitaban aparatos y algo de mi cabeza. Por fin, pasados esos días, pude abrir los ojos con debilidad, veía todo borroso y en seguida la imagen se me fue aclarando poco a poco, no pasaron segundos cuando sentí un efusivo abrazo.

-Splendont- susurré débil- hermanito- las lágrimas descendían por mi rostro.

-hermanita- susurró con el mismo estado emocional que yo- creí que no despertarías, me moriría si te mueres.

-no digas tonterías... perdóname, te haré caso en lo que me digas...

-no, tu, tu perdóname a mí... es cierto, soy un mal ejemplo y nunca paso contigo, no sé qué hacías en el cementerio pero esto es culpa mía.

-no, es culpa mía.

Y así, seguimos perdonándonos, hasta sentir una gran paz invadir lo más profundo de nuestro ser, sintiéndonos mejor.

-¡ay!- me queje y Splendont me soltó delicadamente- siento que me embistió un camión- al parecer el dolor llegó- creí que moriría sin remedio.

-te encontraron al final de la ladera, golpeada e inconsciente y con los exámenes que te han hecho, es natural que sientas dolor.

Me vi y me asuste, tenía una gran gasa en mi tórax izquierdo y de esta salía una manguera que drenaba sangre a un contenedor especial, un yeso en mi brazo izquierdo y múltiples contusiones, en mi mano derecha tenía más vendajes, el dolor de las piernas era el más insoportable y eso que casi no podía moverlas. Ya no quería ver más, así que toque mi cabeza, notando que tenía más vendajes, parecía experimento.

Estuve casi un mes internada, todos me visitaban y me traían regalos como al niño Jesús. Típico, cuando una está sana y buena, ¿Quién será ella?, y ahora que estoy así, todos quieren estar un rato conmigo.

Me reconcilie públicamente con Splendid, quien prometió no volverse a portar mal. El tarado piensa que intente suicidarme por su culpa.

Si demoraron en darme de alta, fue por mis piernas que no obedecían las ordenes de movimiento que mi cerebro mandaba, eso sí me deprimió bastante, si nunca hubiese salido con Flippy, todavía tendría esa condición física de gato, pensar que por el estoy así, hizo que el amor que sentía comience a transformarse en odio que carcome las entrañas.

Aunque Lumpy decía que podré mover las piernas poco a poco, sentía que quedaría parapléjica de por vida; quería desahogarme con alguien, contarle la verdad, llorar a cascada sin que nadie diga, "no es para tanto"; sentía que de momento a otro, entraría en un colapso nervioso.

Los ánimos de mis seres queridos, mi fuerza de voluntad, y la terapia física, fueron los pilares fundamentales de mi recuperación, al menos físicamente hablando, porque mi corazón seguía en coma, muerto en vida y dolor, creo que me enamore de Flippy y de verdad me dolió en el alma que solo me haya querido para... quería llorar todo el tiempo, pero siempre me aguantaba, el no vale la pena.

La última tarde que estuve internada, estábamos mi hermano y yo solos, no soy ningún ángel, y recordé algo más que paso esa noche.

-este, por cierto ¿Qué paso con la vecina?

-¿cómo sabes que le paso algo?

-eh, lo oí.

Me observó y al final habló- no se sabe bien, dicen que un asesino entro y trato de matarlas.

-y... ¿lo hizo?

-fuiste tú, verdad, no mientas.

Me desinflé- a ti no te puedo mentir- agache la cabeza- me sacaron de quicio.

-están vivas, por suerte ninguna recuerda nada, no vuelvas hacer algo así.

-sí, te lo prometo.

-... ¿Qué hacías en el cementerio esa noche?

Sabía que me haría esa pregunta, _¿Qué hacer, decir o no decir?_

-eh, yo... pensé que maté a esas tres, así que, tome tu auto para visitar a papá y mamá.

-¡a esa hora!

-tenía la cabeza caliente... quería escapar y me acorde de nuestro padre y de mamá aunque nunca la haya visto.

-¿y qué pasó?

_Piensa, piensa_- nunca note que un auto me siguió y bajé sin pistola- _bien, se la creyó_- eran como cinco, trate de escapar y caí por la ladera.

-¿no había nadie?

-... no, no había nadie.

No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas bajaron como cascada por mi rostro, me abrazó y me acurruque en su pecho.

-tranquila mi ángel, ya estoy contigo, y no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra... nunca más.

Levante la cabeza para mirar su rostro y le sonreí angelical- gracias, hermanito- susurré dándole un caluroso abrazo que el correspondió.

Encubrí a mi asesino, no por buena, sino porque sería una pérdida de tiempo dar parte a las autoridades, ¿a quién le creerían?, es fácil adivinar, verdad.

Dos cosas son ciertas, la primera, este será uno más de mis secretos que se podrirá en lo más profundo de mi corazón, y la segunda, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, me las pagará, a tal punto de hacerle llorar sangre.

* * *

_Termino por el momento ;) Espero que les haya gustado y no aburrido :P_

_Actualizaré pronto, ¡lo juro! X)_

_No olviden de publicar reviews :D_

_Y con esto escrito, ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	7. Anillo al dedo

_Hola, hola, hola...- saludo con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza - bueno, ya sé que dije que no tardaría xP... ¡y no lo hice! :D_

_No quiero comenzar, sin antes dar gracias a todos lo que me apoyan dándome un review, un follow, o dándome un lugar en su lista de favoritos... gracias, los quiero un montón xDxDD..._

_Bien, empecemos:_

* * *

"**Anillo al dedo"**

"_Lo que pasó, pasó", "un resbalón no es caída", "borrón y cuenta nueva" "hay muchos peces en el mar"... _

Dichos como estos revoloteaban en mi cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez como película rayada. ¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo hacen algunas personas que han pasado fuertes decepciones, para retomar su vida con una facilidad envidiable?, así de simple, como si no hubiese pasado nada, que envidia me da.

El rencor, la envidia, el pesimismo, el deseo de venganza, y muchos más de mis grandes defectos, querían apoderarse de mí en todo momento, lo bueno es que sé ocultarlos.

¿Qué pasaría si hubiese hecho un escándalo?, seguro Splendont y Splendid no dudarían ni un segundo en ir a vengarme, exponiendo su vida, para solo encontrar, un rincón en el peor de los calabozos, mientras que el anticristo de mis pesadillas, se jacta de risa como si nada paso.

Fingir, fingir, fingir... Tratar de ser feliz sin serlo, carcomerme el corazón más de mil veces en el intento, especialmente hoy que salgo de esta prisión, digo hospital.

-al fin te dieron de alta- decía Splendont, ayudándome a empacar.

-genial, porque ya pensé que me tocaría vivir en esta habitación.

Oímos el claxon del auto Splendid en el estacionamiento, intenté levantarme y Splendont me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté.

-el camino es un poco largo para tus piernas, así que te cargaré.

-yo puedo sola, estoy avanzando muy bien en mi terapia- mentí.

_Flashback_

_Terminaba una de mis sesiones en el área de terapia física, no era la única paciente ahí, habían otros más que tomaban sus sesiones._

_-estas avanzando bien, Flaky- me felicitó Lumpy._

_-en serio, yo siento que no- contesté sin aliento, mirando a los demás que si tenían un buen avance._

_-ya es hora que regreses a tu habitación, es tarde- ordenó Lumpy._

_-vamos hermanita._

_Splendont me cargo hacia mi habitación y me acostó._

_-¿tú crees que estoy avanzando bien?- pregunté sin ánimos._

_-ya oíste a Lumpy, no te preocupes- contestó con sueño- creo que iré a dormir._

_-hasta mañana- me despedí._

_-duerme bien- dijo antes de salir._

_Ya podía dar unos pasos, con dificultad, pero podía. La noche fue calurosa y me dio sed, intente caminar para tomar un vaso con agua, ayudandome de mi bastón llegue sin problemas, el dispensador de agua quedaba al lado de la puerta, y sin querer vi entre las bisagras a dos enfermeras platicando, no iba a darle importancia alguna, hasta que me di cuenta que hablaban de mí._

_-esta paciente ya debe andar con normalidad- comentó una mirando mi historia clínica._

_-pues no- contestó la otra._

_-¿cómo? Con la lesión que tiene, ya es hora que, hasta corra con normalidad- susurró la primera sorprendida._

_-sí, pero ya vez, en el mundo de la medicina se ven cosas, como que, personas con lesiones mucho más relevantes, se recuperen en un par de días, y otras que con lesiones para nada graves, como la de esta chica, pasen años y años sin mejoría._

_-y por cierto, ¿por qué Lumpy le dijo que con una lesión como la suya, es normal una recuperación tardía?_

_-para no hacerla sentir mal, seguro- contestó la otra entre risitas._

_-chicas, se las necesita en emergencia urgente- ordenó una voz masculina, cerca._

_-a trabajar- dijeron animadas al unísono y se fueron._

_Esa conversación me destrozó el alma, y el dolor de las piernas casi me hace gritar, perdí el equilibrio y caí bruscamente, queriendo llorar a gritos y golpear las paredes. ¡No! Eso solo demostraría mi debilidad, en lugar de eso, me mordí con fuerza el antebrazo, tan fuerte que pensé, ya sangré._

_¡Que desilusión!, sigo siendo débil, siempre aparento que soy fuerte, cuando en realidad no lo soy. Lo peor es que nadie me lo dice a la cara._

_Lloré sola y en silencio por horas, pero no podía dejar que me descubran dormida en el suelo, así que me levanté con esfuerzo, fui hacia la cama y me acosté para dormir, pensando en morir, después, perdí contacto con la realidad._

_Fin del Flashback_

-solo puedes dar unos cuantos pasitos- se quejó.

-me puedo ayudar con el bastón.

-no, y es no.

Al rato, estaba siendo llevada en brazos por mi hermano, casi siempre hago lo que él me ordena.

Salimos del hospital casi a las seis de la tarde, lo cual me pareció raro. Llegamos al auto de Splendid, y después del saludo, partimos hacia el condominio, o al menos eso creí.

-Splendid, ¿podemos pasar por la disco?- preguntó Splendont- olvide mi billetera y ya sabes que Lifty y Shifty podrían robármela.

-¡robártela!- contestó entre risas Splendid- tranquilo, estoy seguro que ni siquiera se molestaron en revisarla, nunca tienes nada de valor ahí- siguió riendo.

-mejor cállate.

-no te enojes, solo soy realista.

Los escuchaba en silencio, no me sentía con ánimos, pero de alguna u otra manera, sus comentarios me sacaban una sonrisa de vez en cuando, ¿Qué haría sin estos dos? Llegamos a la discoteca y en lugar de esperar, Splendont me cargo hacia dentro del local.

_Tengo un raro presentimiento_.

Hubo oscuridad al entrar, de pronto, las luces se encendieron con gritos de "bienvenida Flaky", que casi me dejan sorda. La discoteca tenia las decoraciones para celebraciones especiales, que se las hace cuando algún miembro de la organización de The Mole, se recupera después de casi morir y obvio que los clientes ignoran ese dato, al último que le celebraron fue a Handy, cuando en una emboscada perdió sus manos, recuerdo que cuando lo trajeron a la fiesta sorpresa, usaba un par de prótesis especiales hechas por Sniffes, el científico y mano derecha de The Mole.

¡Que tierno!, mis pocos amigos de verdad, me prepararon esta celebración, soy muy conocida en esta ciudad, pero solo en mi aspecto físico.

-amiga, que alegría verte de vuelta- tarareaba Giggles, al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba.

-ven, les dije que Flaky estaría bien, como siempre yo soy el único positivo... - presumía Cuddles.

-ya, no hagas bulla- le interrumpieron todos.

-aburres con tu cantaleta- refunfuño Toothy.

-¿si a Cud le hubiese pasado lo mismo que Flaky?- preguntó Nutty con voz burlona.

-la risotada- contestaron todos.

-pero que malos son- se quejó Cuddles, dándole un golpe amistoso a Nutty.

-silencio- interrumpió Disco.

-sí, déjenme sentar a Flaky, ya no siento mis brazos- bufó Splendont.

Me sentó en el filo del escenario, dando un suspiro de cansancio.

-hermanita, sí que has engordado- dijo burlón.

-no molestes Splendont- me quejé y todos rieron.

Ay no, sin mis piernas no puedo ejercitarme, así que no es raro que haya engordado un poco, _¡maldito Flippy, no sabes cómo te odio!_

-que diga unas palabras- exclamó Petunia.

-que hable, que hable... - animaban todos con palmadas.

Toothy me acerco un micrófono. Huy, como que no se me da muy bien hablar en público sin practicar antes.

-eh, bueno, yo, les agradezco de todo corazón, por esta bienvenida- reí tímidamente- y por acompañarme en los momentos en que más necesitaba de alguien, de verdad, siempre tendrán un lugar en mi corazón...

-¡ya!- interrumpió Lifty- es aburrido escuchar a Flaky...

-sí, ya hablo, ahora que empiece la fiesta... por fin- continuo Shifty, con dos botellas de cerveza en la mano y toda la estancia grito eufórica.

Los gemelos, fiesteros de primera, por la mínima cosa quieren celebrar. Aunque tendría que darles gracias, nunca me ha gustado hablar en público.

Las luces se apagaron, apareciendo las psicodélicas, y como es costumbre la gente salió a bailar, a pedir bebidas y otras cosas. Splendont me llevo al asiento más cercano al escenario de la discoteca... en el que Flippy solía sentarse. ¡Rayos, esto era demasiado por un día!

Las manecillas del reloj seguían su andar hacia ninguna parte, excepto para nosotros. La discoteca empezaba a llenarse con los clientes frecuentes de todos los días, lo peor, es que la mayoría de ellos pensaba que había muerto.

-¿la están pasando bien?- preguntó Disco con su tono alocado.

-si...- contestó la alocada estancia.

-ahora el número que han estado esperando- manifestó y la estancia se alboroto como siempre.

El segmento de coreografía... ¡sin mí!, eso me dio rabia y mi cara lo decía a todos. Disco presentó a los chicos como siempre lo hacía, esta vez solo había tres parejas; Nutty, Lifty, Shifty, Splendid y Splendont bailaban solos.

Los chicos empezaron, hicieron la coreografía no apta para cardiacos, o sea la que más cargadas y poses arriesgadas tiene. Observé mis inútiles piernas que eran como un par de rocas en estos momentos, esto era un martirio. La madre de Splendid era bailarina y fue ella la que nos enseñó a bailar a Splendid, a mi hermano y a mí, gracias a esas clases logré ser tan ágil como lo era, de las mujeres era la que un poco mejor bailaba, y ahora me va a ser imposible superar a Giggles.

-te mueres de envidia, verdad- paso diciendo Toothy.

-no es envidia.

-bah, practica y lo lograrás- me animó- no dejes que tu situación te deprima.

-gracias.

No deje que la coreografía me deprima al extremo, lo supere bien. Había algo que se me olvidaba, hasta que me pusieron el dedo en la herida sin costra, haciendo que recordara que era.

Ya casi al término del número, la manada de camuflajes comenzó a llegar y ocupar los lugares correspondientes, y al parecer ahora están llegando un poco más tarde; vi entre ellos a los dos que se llevaron a Flippy la noche en que nos conocimos, sin él.

-espectacular chicos, espectacular- felicitó Disco, al terminar el número de baile, con esa voz estruendosa tan suya- y ahora, más música para ustedes mi querido público presente.

Las luces se apagaron, encendiéndose las psicodélicas. ¿Dónde está el?, intenté buscarle siendo imposible con esas luces, me di una gran bofetada, por suerte nadie lo vio.

_-¡eres masoquista!, todavía lo buscas, ¿para qué? Acaso, quieres decirle lo feliz que la pasaste en el hospital y darle gracias por dejarte las piernas como un par de rocas pesadas... no cabe duda que eres la misma de siempre, la gran ilusa e ingenua de siempre._

No aguante más, soy muy orgullosa como para llorar en frente de todos. Con dificultad y con ayuda de mi bastón, me dirigí hacia los camerinos, para consumirme en un llanto masivo que dejará flojas las fibras de mi corazón; lo peor es que esté aquí, burlándose de mí, con su risa diabólica. ¡Porqué! ¿Es que alguien me ha puesto una maldición?

Olvide por completo que esta fiesta es por mi "recuperación". Me desplomé en el suelo debido al cansancio de mis inútiles piernas; lloré por el dolor físico y emocional, en especial eso último, la música era lo bastante ruidosa como para que alguien oiga mi llanto doloroso, mi mente me repetía los hermosos y falsos momentos vividos en aquel día, terminando por los trágicos de la maldita noche, una y otra vez. Es lo que quería en este momento, recordarlo todo y consumir el dolor por completo, lo malo es que en vez de consumirse, cada vez se hace más grande y fuerte.

Tan nostálgica estaba, que ni note que alguien me observaba desde la puerta del camerino, ya desde hace rato.

Al darme cuenta, limpie las lágrimas de mi rostro con rapidez.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿me contarás? - rogó Giggles, sentándose al lado mío - O mejor dime que fue lo que realmente paso aquel día... porque no me creí el cuento de los cinco homicidas.

Mis pupilas se dilataron tanto, que creí que ocuparon todo el iris.

Pensé- tienes razón, te contaré lo que en realidad pasó y sí, no fueron cinco, sino uno solo.

-¿Quién?- preguntó sorprendida.

-... Flippy- susurré.

Abrió los ojos como platos- ppero, ssi él se veía tan...

-lo sé, parecía distinto a los demás - mi voz triste cambio a una agresiva - resultó ser de la peor calaña - lancé el bastón por los aires.

-¿Cómo paso?, ¿fue en la cita?... cierto tu no me contaste como te fue, y yo no me acordé, por lo sucedido.

-bien, esto fue lo que pasó.

Comencé a contarle lo ocurrido, empezando con la cita, la discusión con Splendont, mi loquera con la vecina, el horror del cementerio y porque fui; todo lo acontecido en aquel día, que creí volverme bipolar. Cuando terminé mi relato, estaba envuelta en llanto, Giggles me abrazó con la ternura, que solo una madre tendría.

-Flaky, amiga, no tenía idea... perdóname amiga.

-y a ti ¿Por qué tendía que perdonarte?

-si no te hubiese aconsejado que vayas a esa cita, tú estarías feliz en este momento- lloró como una niñita castigada- perdóname.

Forcé una amarga sonrisa- Giggles, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, es más si tu no me hubieses apoyado, hubiese ido de todos modos... porque... me salvó la vida... y esa era mi manera de compensarlo...

-no, no, no, Flaky, te conozco, y créeme... estás enamorada de Flippy.

Mis pupilas se contrajeron- ppero que dices- reclamé.

-lastimosamente la verdad y no la puedes negar por más que quieras hacerlo.

-Giggles, tengo a Splendid y el ha sido maravilloso conmigo...

-sí, y no lo amas de la misma manera que a Flippy.

-¡que no es verdad!

-¡claro que sí!, si aceptaste ser su novia fue por ese "espectáculo" hace un par de años... y te acostumbraste, aprendiste a quererlo pero no a amarlo, hay un espacio muy grande entre querer y amar, sabes.

Reflexioné. Lo que Giggles decía era la verdad de las cosas, aunque me hierva la sangre, y me envenene el corazón, es cierto, nunca sentí por Splendid, lo mismo que siento por Flippy, es decir, muchas veces Splendid me ha hecho enojar muy feo, pero nunca me sentí como ahora, si es cierto, estoy enamorada de Flippy.

¿Porque a mí?, enamorarme de un demonio disfrazado de ángel, sabiendo también, que así como lo amo con locura, lo odio a tal punto de desearle la muerte más atroz.

Abrace a Giggles y ella a mí - tienes razón, no lo puedo negar, y es por eso que me siento tan... como estoy - lloré olvidándome de todo, no cabe duda de que seguía siendo la niña patética que necesita protección.

-tranquila amiga, desahógate, lo superarás, así como venciste a la muerte– me arrullaba como una madre.

A simple vista Giggles puede parecer una chica hueca y hasta vulgar, la verdad, es todo lo contrario, cuando la conoces, descubres su gran personalidad y es muy buena consejera.

-tu eres valiosa, ese maldito no vale la pena.

-gracias amiga, puedo pedirte un favor.

-claro.

-no le digas nada a los demás, que esto sea un secreto entre tú y yo.

-seré una tumba, Flaky - que vergüenza, no podía dejar de chillar como niñita - eso es, llora todo, hasta que tu ira acumulada, consuma el recuerdo de Flippy y después déjalo esparcirse por el viento del olvido.

Me solté del abrazo ya un poco mejor- si Giggles, excepto por eso último... me vengaré, no se como, pero lo haré.

-deja de ser tan caprichosa, entiéndelo, vive la fiesta en paz.

No dije nada y Splendid entró.

-¡Flaky!, ¿y ese semblante?

-eh, eh... no Splendid - reí tímidamente - lo que pasa es que...

-se puso mal porque no formó parte de la coreo – Giggles me dio un codazo amistoso - ay, ya Flaky, con la terapia lograrás ser el gato de antes, al igual que los demás.

Le agradecí a Giggles en el pensamiento.- eh, si ya sabes, me da vergüenza admitirlo.

-mi vida, no te dejes llevar por la depresión- consoló Splendid y luego se ruborizó completamente tornándose nervioso- tte estamos esperando.

Me cargó y junto con Giggles salimos a la pista. _¡Qué raro!, las luces encendidas, todos nos esperan sentados, como si fuera la clase con el profe maldito_. Bien, creo que de eso se trata una fiesta de bienvenida, eres el centro de atención, el escenario estaba vacío, únicamente con una silla en el centro.

Splendid me sentó en dicha silla, tomó el micrófono y la música se apagó.

_¿Qué dirá...?, seguro me cantará una canción, a lo mejor estuvo ensayando días... Esto me hará sentir incomoda, y más porque tengo a la vista a los amigos de Flippy, ¿Por qué me miran como si algo me quisieran decir?, y al parecer algo importante. ¡Ya! Basta de estupideces, al parecer Flippy no vino y esos dos están atentos a todo para darle declaraciones al maldito infeliz._

-bueno, primero gracias por venir - tarado, quien no va a venir - pero el homenaje esta noche no es para mí, sino para mi querida Flaky, que salió del hospital.

Mi mente estaba en otro lado "pensando", ni cuenta me di, cuando Splendid, estaba frente a mí.

-¡¿Flaky?!

-eh... eh, que pasa Splendid.

-¿te ocurre algo?- susurró por lo bajito.

-no, nada.

-bien, por fin... haré algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- se sonrojó.

-y que, harás- de verdad no tenía ni idea.

Todos nos miraban, y unos ya sabían de qué se trataba el asunto, ¿por qué yo no lo adivinaba?

Se arrodillo ante mí, tomo mi mano con ternura y la beso, luego sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita roja. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, la calentura a subir, y los impulsos nerviosos fuera de control me hacían temblar.

Abrió la cajita y en ella había un hermosísimo anillo, y caro a simple vista. Las pupilas se me dilataron y la vista se hizo vidriosa.

-Flaky, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Obvio que todos gritaron de euforia y algunos que no pusieron atención, gritaron para no quedar mal. Pude ver a muchas admiradoras de Splendid con caras de frustración.

Aquí vino el silencio para escuchar mi respuesta. Estaba, y no estaba, ¿Qué decir?, estoy más dispersa que el agua, sabía que este día llegaría, pero no me imagine que tan pronto.

Uno de esos locos impulsos, hizo que le quite el micrófono -... s si S Splendid - dije con congoja.

Miré frente a la puerta y ahí estaban los dos, al notarlo, desvié mi cara llena de confusión, para ver la expectante que tenía Splendid, le puse miradita dulce y completé con voz más animada - si quiero casarme contigo.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, colocándome el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, en ese micro lapso quise ver a los dos militares, pero ya no estaban, cuando me di cuenta Splendid me dio un beso tierno y dulce, que termino muy ardiente.

La gente grito como si le hubiese pagado para hacerlo, todos excepto Giggles quien no salia del lapsus brutus, y seguro que después me ahogará con tanta pregunta al respecto.

-Flaky, me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra - me abrazó y yo a él.

_¿Por qué mis recuerdos me castigan? Este fue el mejor beso que Splendid me haya dado, ¡¿Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en el que Flippy me dio en la cita?!_

Me soltó y enseguida sentí el efusivo abrazo de mi hermano, del cual no pudimos evitar llorar, pobrecito se quedará solito.

-parece que fue ayer el día en que nos reencontramos- dijo acongojado- se feliz hermanita, te lo mereces.

-gracias hermanito- contesté igual que él- y que pasará contigo.

-no te preocupes por mí, al fin tendré el depa para mí solo- presumió.

-tarado- dije en tono de broma y reímos.

Me soltó para abrazar a Splendid.

-¡felicidades!, más te vale hacerla feliz, porque sino, una bala visitará tu cerebro- amenazó bromón.

-tranquilo cuñadito, que la dejas en buenas manos- contestó.

Enseguida sentimos más abrazos por parte de nuestros amigos.

-felicidades... que sean felices... ya era hora... –ya nos tenían asfixiados con tanto abrazo.

-¿para cuándo se casan?- preguntó Cuddles.

-dentro de dos meses- contestó Splendid.

_Tan pronto _-¿ddos meses?- avance a decir estupefacta.

-sí, ya sé que te parece mucho tiempo- contestó Splendid- pero - me susurro al oído- The Mole pospuso las bodas a todos los chicos de la organización, hasta dos meses, no sé porque, problemas tal vez.

The Mole es complicado. Intente visualizar a los dos militares, sin obtener respuesta.

-¡que siga la fiesta!- gritó alocado Lifty.

-¡por los recién comprometidos!- completó Shifty.

Esos dos sí que son apurados, pero en fin, todos hicieron caso a su comentario, y la fiesta continuo como todos los días. Splendid me saco a bailar... bueno, el me cargaba y bailaba solo, ¡que humillante!

-no es genial, pronto seremos esposos- sonrió angelical.

-sí... es maravilloso- susurré pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-te amo- susurró dándome un tierno beso- felices...

-para siempre- completé dándole un abrazo.

Quien diría, comencé el día, siendo la señorita Flaky y lo termino siendo la prometida de Splendid. No sé, ¿porque acepté?, ¿para ver si así olvido a Flippy?, ¿y si no?, ¿Pasará algo en esos dos meses...? pase lo que pase, llueva, truene o relampaguee, mi decisión ya fue tomada, me casaré con Splendid y adiós para siempre Flippy, como sea, te arrancaré de mi corazón, y no tendré compasión para cuando venga el momento de mi venganza. No habrá tiempo para el arrepiento y el perdón, esto ya no tiene marcha atrás.

* * *

_Es todo por el momento xP espero que haya sido de su agrado, mas no de su aburrimiento – ya aburres con esa oración -_-* _

_Bueno, tal vez, no se hayan esperado esa proposición de matrimonio *.* (y algunos __hasta __querrán matarme 7.7) pero como siempre digo "todo pasa por algo"_

_No olviden publicar reviews :D -¿Qué no te sabes otra U.U*?_

_Y escrito esto – tomo un ladrillo y lo lanzo con brusquedad al graciosito ese - ¡sii... le dí! – mirada maquiavélica._

_HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :) Y QUE SUEÑEN CON LOS ANGELITOS xP_


End file.
